Learning to Let Go
by XxMemento MorixX
Summary: After Edward left,Bella turns to Jacob and to her,he is the balm to the wounds.Four yrs have passed & Jacob is not the person she thought. With a life of abuse & Edward back,Bella must find the strength to stand alone & the power to let go.Bella OOC
1. Chapter 1: Cracked

**My First Fanfiction.**

**This is something that I've been contemplating for a while and I have already written more chapters but I wanted a chance to share it.**

**Whilst The Twilight Series is some of my favourite books, Bellas' lack of, character or lack of any redeeming qualities is a bit, annoying.**

**In my story, I wanted Bella to be strong, and courageous. I wanted her to well, have a back bone for once.**

**To show that she can stand up for herself.**

**So this is my version, starting after Twilight.**

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (though one of them coming up will belong to me!)**

**

* * *

**

_"Oh God! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!"_

_— Emily Brontë_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Four years. It's been since I left Forks. Since I last saw her.

My love, my life, my heart, my Bella.

Four years since I left her heartbroken in the forest believing lies.

Lies I told her to make her able to let me go. Four years, I've spent, mourning my love.

Missing her every second of every day. Wishing so much that there was a way for me to be with her and for her to be safe.

I promised myself, I would never put Bella in danger again. I would stay away forever.

She would go on, have a family, be happy, be Bella.

She would have the human life she deserved. I struggled for four years, and fours later, on the very day I left.

I cracked.

I could not take it anymore. I had to see her. I had to find her. I had to be with her. I told myself, that if I just saw her, and she was happy, she had moved on, I would have the strength to leave her again. Let her be. This I told myself as I sat on the plane from England to the U.S. Just four more hours till I saw her. Just four more. I considered swimming there but it would take too long, and the faster I get there, the faster I see her. As I sat in the plane, for the first time in years, I let my thoughts drift to her of my own accord. Usually, whenever thoughts of Bella came up, I would push them aside, because thinking about her was too painful. But today, I let myself think of her. The last time I saw her she was eighteen. By now, she would be twenty-two years old.

I remembered her face, every line every detail.

Her beauty had been etched into my mind, burned in and can never be removed. I remembered how she looked when she was happy, when she was thinking really hard on something, when that flash of intuition would cross her eyes. I remembered those moments where I would wish so hard just to be able to see into her mind. Then the hard thoughts came up. The hard questions.

Would she remember me?

Would she forgive me?

Had she moved on?

Was she seeing someone?

Did her heart, belong to someone else?

That last question made my cold heart - or at least what was left of it after it shattered when I left her - break even more.

If Bella's heart had moved on. Would I ever have the strength to really let her go? No, I knew I would not.

I tried not to dwell, on that thought too much. Instead I focused on counting the hours, the minutes, the seconds till I saw my Bella.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**Sorry to all the Jacob fans. But someone had to be the "bad guy". **

**Though, he was odd to write because I've always liked Jacob.**

* * *

_**"Why should I? I've done nothing to be ashamed of. I am not ashamed - I am only beaten." **_

_**- The Chrysalids by John Wyndham**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's P.O.V**

His fist collided with my face before he slammed me into the wall.

"You bitch," he snarled, pinning me, his forearm pressed into my throat, the other holding my hands above my head in his strong grasp.

Strong.

Jacob was always stronger than me. As he stood before me, his face twisted with rage, I tried to see past it, to the Jacob I knew and loved. The one I thought I had fallen in love with. The Jacob whose presence comforted me and helped heal the hole in my chest. As I looked into his eyes, I saw no hint of that Jacob. That Jacob was replaced by this...monster. Who beat me, every single day that we had been married.

Married...three years of abuse.

I hadn't know the monster I was marrying when I said "I do". I thought I was marrying my best friend, my companion, who would help me heal, make things better. The Jacob who rode motorcycles with me, whose presence was the balm to my wounds. The Jacob who had trusted me with his secrets, of being a wolf. The strong Jacob who had destroyed Victoria when she came to kill me. The Jacob whom I loved so dearly.

I didn't know it was a façade.

It was a month after the wedding, when Charlie had a heart attack and passed away, did his true nature come out. At first it was a slap, followed by an apology. Then it just got worse. He was careful though, he didn't hit where many would see and accuse him of domestic violence. No, he hit where no one would see. He didn't want his pack, or our extended family like Emily, Kim to know he was a woman beater.

My nights were spent enduring slap after slap, kick after kick. His wolf strength didn't help. I had already suffered broken ribs, broken arms at the hands of Jacob. Not even when we had, had our first child, did he stop. He didn't care.

I had almost lost her.

I was stupid to think he would be proud to be a father, but no, his response to me telling him I was pregnant was to punch me in the stomach, landing me in the hospital bringing up blood. The entire time I was there I prayed, that same prayer.

"Please, please don't take my baby. My life needs meaning, please," my prayer was answered.

Some days I wished it hadn't. Not because I regret of having, Ava, no never. She is my whole heart. I love my daughter. But some days I wish, she wasn't born, to protect her. Some days I wish my prayers had been ignored and she had been taken to be with Charlie so she would be safe, forever safe away from her monster father.

Jacob never hit Ava though...yet.

And now, as the monster stood before me, glaring, his eyes filled with rage as he cut off my air, and I choked, and pleaded, I knew my Jake was long gone. This monster in his place. After a few more seconds of struggle, he dropped me to the floor and walked out the door, as I lay panting and gasping for air. Tonight hadn't been the worse. A few slaps and kicks here and there was nothing compared to what I usually got from him. When I was certain I heard his car start and the sound of him driving away, I stood up and went to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. He hadn't gotten my face tonight that was good. My neck was another story, already black and purple marks covered them. Some so old they were turning brown. I lifted my shirt and saw my ribs where he had kicked were black and blue. I let my shirt drop not caring to even tend to it. I looked in the mirror again.

How had my life been turned so upside down?

I knew the answer already. My life had already begun to end, that day. The last time I saw him. Edward. My chest hurt when I thought it. I had thought Jacob would be the solution to my pain over Edward. Not a replacement – no one could ever replace him – but a help. I was stupid to even think that. No one could fill that empty spot Edward left. I love my daughter, it goes without saying. I love her more than my own life, but she took up a part of my love and Edward the other. I had thought with her birth that the emptiness I felt with Edward gone would be filled, but it hadn't. My love had merely grown to hold the love of my child, leaving the emptiness intact. Never smaller, never gone. Always there. I didn't shy from my memories of Edward though. I still love him, without a doubt. Even though thinking of him, caused me pain, I would take it. If it meant I would never forget him, that pain was almost inviting. I let a few tears run down by battered face for him, but no more. In the beginning I would cry, cry so much for my love but I swore, I wouldn't again. Edward's departure, mixed in with Jacob's abuse had not broken me. I refused to be broken. I was strong, if not for myself then for Ava.

"Mummy," her voice startles me. I jump slightly. I turn to find her in the doorway rubbing her sleepy eyes, hugging her Dora doll. An automatic smile comes across my face. Yes, I had to be strong, not for me. For her.

"Hey sweetie," I said coming towards her and picking her up. Feeling my daughter's soft, warm body, gave me the strength I needed.

"Why are you up?" I asked. It was past midnight now. I knew Jacob's beating me wouldn't have woken her, no, she was a sound sleeper. I was glad. I didn't want the sound of her father's fist and her mother's pleas to be burned into her mind.

"I wanted you to sleep in my bed," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead. Usually, I didn't sleep in her bed, but I needed to feel her strength to keep me from going crazy. I carried her back to her room and laid her down next to me. Within a few minutes she was asleep. I knew Jacob wouldn't be home for a while, he was running patrol probably. I didn't care. Instead, I pushed aside all thoughts of my broken heart, and instead filled it, with the love for my daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Search

**_"Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard_."**

**-**** Dave Mustaine**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**Edward's P.O.V**

As the plane began its decent onto an early morning Seattle, I could feel the elation mixed in with fear. I couldn't believe it. I was back here, after four years.

I was...home.

Any place that Bella was would always be my home. Standing in line at the airport, seemed to take forever. All these procedures that never mattered to me before, now seemed long and unnecessary. After what seemed like forever, I made it out of the airport. I was just heading to the place to get a taxi when a message came through on my phone.

It was from Alice.

_"Go to the car park.", _the text said.

I was instantly stumped. I hadn't told anyone I was going back to Forks. The last I heard, my family were in Alaska with the Denali coven. I understood just as the next text came through.

_"Physic Sister remember. I'll see you at home. Good Luck."_

I rolled my eyes but followed her instructions nevertheless. I went to the car park. It only took a few moments to spot it a couple spots down. My Volvo was parked a few spaces down from where I stood. Or should I say, a newer version of my old Volvo. On closer examination I saw that the keys were in the ignition. I smiled to myself as I got in and shut the door. I had just started the engine when my phone rang.

Alice, I should have known.

"Thank You," I said after pressing the answer button and putting it to my ear.

_"No problem. I saw that you were coming back." My pixie like sister answered from the other line._

"Coming?" They should be in Denali now.

_"Geez Edward, you don't think we would leave you do you? I saw you going back home and it didn't take long for us to pack up and move back. We had already settled when your flight arrived," she said it as though it was the most obvious thing._

I sighed. I hadn't expected this.

"Have you see her?" I was afraid of the answer but I wanted to know.

_"No. I haven't looked for her future either. I thought it might be better if you saw her first," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice._

"Alright, I'll see you later,".

She hung up. I watched the miles fly past me as I made my way, close, closer, so close, almost there.

When I came upon her street, the familiar scene, it occurred to me that I hadn't been here in four years. Bella could have long moved, long gone. As I came up to the house, I saw that I was right. A family was in the front yard, a mother and father watching their two daughters ride their bikes on the side walk. I didn't have to look at the woman to know for certain she wasn't Bella. The house itself had changed in the time I was gone. The last time I saw it, her house was white, the new owners painted it a lime green. Charlie's cruiser and Bella's truck were usually parked in the drive way but instead, the family's Toyota was.

Bella was gone.

I considered stopping and asking that man and woman if they knew where the previous owners went but I knew the chances of them knowing were slim. I continued down the road, passing by all the familiar places in Forks. Searching, searching for my beloved. No one remembered me, I realized and this was good. I didn't need the added trouble. I continued searching through the faces, the thoughts but it was useless. Bella wasn't here.

Probably long gone, moved far away, living her life, the way I had intended but never wanted her to. After I had searched the minds of every inch of town I turned my car around. I considered heading home but, I wasn't ready to give up. I would search this entire world for Bella if I had to. I would find her no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4: Break

_**I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away**_

**_- I Will not Bow (Breaking Benjamin)_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**Bella's P.O.V**

By the time I woke, the following morning, my body was sore from the beating. I left Ava in her bedroom and went to take a shower and change my clothes. When I went into the kitchen to start her breakfast, I saw that Jacob was still there. He sat at the table, reading the newspaper, acting like he hadn't beaten his wife black and blue the night before. I didn't say anything as I walked in.

"Aww, don't be like that," he said when several moments past and I hadn't said a word to him.

I didn't respond.

"You know, I wouldn't have to beat you if you quit doing things to purposely, piss me off," he said, as usual casting the blame on me. When I still hadn't responded, he stood up and cornered me by the counter. He pushed me against the wall, - not in the rough, violent way he had last night, but instead the way a lover would – and wrapped his arms around my waist. Holding me to him. I was determined not to cry or show fear like I wanted to. I looked up and met his gaze evenly. He must have seen the determination on my face because his eyes narrowed and his next words were thick with a threat,

"You know you can never get away from me right?" his said, his black eyes boring into mine.

I still didn't respond.

"Still have nothing to say? Well let me answer for you. You can never get away from me. No matter where you go, I will always find you," and to make sure I understood him, he pulled me back from the wall an inch and slammed me again. My eyes squeezed shut and my breath was knocked out but I didn't cry out or scream.

"You belong to me now," he said. Then he dropped me and stormed out the door. Before leaving he looked back at me, his eyes cold and uncaring. Then he turned around and slammed the door. I stood there for a few moments, fighting with the words he had said.

No, I was not his. I did not belong to him.

Even as I said it, I knew it wasn't true. Jacob was right, I was his' now. I had sealed the bond to him when I married him.

I was just putting pancakes to bake when Ava came out of her room. Her face sleepy, and she was all dressed in her pink pajamas. Seeing her there made me laugh despite the ache in my chest. The morning continued as usual. Ava had kindy so it was the usual hustle and bustle to have her fed, changed and out the door so she wouldn't be late. Before we started out way though, I took a few shots of her with my camera. Besides taking care of Ava, I needed something else to do when the day came. Jacob refused to let me have a paying job, stating that my place would always be in the kitchen.

I knew that was just his way of keeping me under his rule. No money, nowhere to go.

_Little did he know._

I took up photography, first as a way to document, Ava's life as she grew but eventually, I grew to love it and took it up as a hobby. Ofcourse she is my main model, so this morning I got a few captures of her before we headed out. Luckily her kindy is walking distance from our house, which is good seeing as Jacob never allowed me to have a car either(he smashed the engine in my truck soon after we were married).

Again to him, no car, no place to go.

Once Ava was dropped off, I began wandering. I did that often, when I wasn't cooking or cleaning. Being outside with nature always created a block, even if only temporary, from the world before me. I knew Jacob wouldn't find me out here. He and the pack were heading up North today so I wouldn't expect to see him till dinner time. Without even thinking about it, I knew where I was going.

Even though Edward had left, he still left me with one solid piece of evidence of his existence. This place no one could take from me. I never told anyone about our meadow. I had taken Ava there a couple of times, to get away from her abusive father and she had liked it. I had kept the place well and tended to it as much as I could. Cutting the grass when needed, trimming any weeds. To me, it was my way of preserving my memory of Edward. While there, I would let myself think of him.

When I came upon the familiar spot, I sat on the grass, and lay back, letting my mind drift. What got me through those hard times, and the pain, that thinking of Edward always does, is the knowledge.

I love Edward and I want what's best for him. If having his "distractions" are what's best for him, then so be it. He deserved more than to be with an incapable human who just seemed to being more misery into his life. He deserved everything and if being away from me made him happy, then I would learn to live without. His happiness is what got me through. But at times, it still hurt.

* * *

**Four Chapters and not a single review yet. It may be too early to ask but can someone please review my story?**

**Please, please? I have up to chapter 9 written and ready to go and reviews would really give me the boost.**

**It could be a few words or a long one **

**(a long one would be great!)**

**but a review would be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meadow

_**It has been said,'time heals all wounds.' **_

_**I do not agree.**_

_**The wounds remain. **_

_**In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. **_

_**But, it is never gone.**_

_**- Rose Kennedy**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Without even needing to think about it, I ended up on the trail that would lead to my meadow.

No not my, _our. _

That meadow would always belong to Bella and I.

I parked my car among the trees, and walked in. My mind a thousand miles away to where ever Bella was. Planning, thinking of ways to find her. A horrible thought occurred to me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

_What if...what if Bella had..die_-.

No, that's impossible. But the thoughts kept pounding into my brain. All my fears of before, about the many things that happens to humans. Homicides, fires, earthquakes, tornadoes all these new diseases that humans seem to be getting. What if, Bella wasn't _here_ anymore.

No, that was impossible. Our, beings were so entwined, if she died, I would know. I would surely die also. There was no way I would be able to survive that. If Bella had died, I would have too.

I was several paces from the meadow when the smell hit me.

Lavender, freesia mixed in with something repulsive. But not enough for my dead cold heart not to react to the smell. I would know that smell from miles away. My heart sang to it. I walked the last bit, and there she was.

My love, my life, My world, my Bella.

Lying on the grass, her eyes closed. She looked so calm, peaceful, like an Angel. She is an Angel. She's my Angel. Without even thinking of my actions, I stepped forward, crushing a small twig that was beneath my feet. The sound of it cracking echoed, through the once quiet trees. Her eyes flashed open and she sat up, looking towards the sound. Slowly she rose to her feet, wincing slightly at something. Her eyes stayed locked on where I stood. I realised she couldn't see me. The trees were blocking me from her sight. In the few moments that she stood, I couldn't believe it was really her. She had changed very slightly, her facial features, had only changed a little but never enough that she looked completely different. She looked, like the Bella I had left. That gave me hope that maybe, not much had changed.

No. I had been gone for four years, a lot had changed.

She stood silently, waiting, though not afraid. I saw no hint of fear in her brown eyes. Those beautiful eyes, I had fallen in love with.

Slowly, I came out from among the trees.

That was when the, fear and shock crossed her face.

I stared at her in disbelief.

Bella was...afraid of me?

I couldn't believe it. My love was terrified of me.

As she should be I realised. I had left her broken in the woods the last time I saw her. She should be frightened. Slowly, I took a step towards her, but she took a step back. I stopped.

I had never anticipated this.

I wondered if she would remember me, if she would forgive me, if she would want me but I never, never saw that she would be terrified of me.

"Bella, please" I whispered, stretching my arm towards her. "I won't hurt you. I promise, I won't" I pleaded with her desperate for her to believe me.

I took a few cautious steps towards her, and still she backed away, holding her hands out, as if to prevent an attack.

She was afraid I would hurt her...again.

"Bella, I promise, I would _not_ hurt you," I tried again.

"How do I know that? How can I be so sure of that?" she said.

Her voice. The voice I had so longed to hear. The sound seemed to caress me, in ways no other persons' voice could.

It was several moments before I could answer her question.

"You have to trust me," I said.

She shook her head at that.

She looked at me evenly, and when she replied her voice held grief and pain, "Trust takes year to build," I opened my mouth to respond. "And _seconds_ to break." she continued.

I did not know how to respond to that.

_Seconds to break._

It had only taken me seconds to break her trust in the forest.

It was wrong. I knew without a doubt it was wrong of me to bombard her like this. But I had to.

Before she had time to blink. I darted across to where she stood in the meadow. Within seconds I stood before her, taking her hand in mine, I began to plead. My voice desperate, needing to convey in mere words the storm of emotions going through me.

"Please, give me a chance, to explain, _everything._"

The second she registered where I was, she began to pull away, fighting with my iron grip.

Wanting to get away from the monster that had broken her heart.

She twisted her wrist to get away from me, only then turning her palm down.

It was only then, when I saw it.

I had taken her right hand in mine, but only when her hand turned did I see it.

Her wedding ring.

She was married.

Someone else had claimed her. She had sworn her love to another person.

_I was too late._

My world seemed to explode at that moment.

My heart seemed to shatter because I knew then, I had no right to fight for her.

She belonged to someone else.

* * *

**If only Edward really knew.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Past

**_Trust yourself. You know more than you think you do. _**

**_- Benjamin Spock_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Bella's P.O.V**

Never, never had I anticipated this.

I had long ago accepted that Edward would never come back.

What reason did he have?

Seeing him here, now, was like walking into a nightmare.

I wanted to believe what I saw but it was too much.

He stood frozen, watching my wedding ring.

I hated wearing it. It was bad enough with the mental reminders of me being bound to Jacob, I didn't want physical, but

wearing it was inevitable.

It was several long minutes before he spoke.

I had stopped fighting him then.

What stopped me from fighting was not the realisation that I could not break his hold (which I really couldn't no matter how much I tried).

It was the pain in his eyes that stopped me.

Pain for who?

Me?

I wished.

I stood there, waiting to hear what he would say.

His eyes seemed to be frozen on the ring.

After a few seconds he looked up into my eyes then.

His gaze knocked me breathless.

His eyes seemed to burn in their sockets.

"You're married?" his voice broke.

"What does it matter if I am?" I asked. "You never wanted me."

His face turned pleading again.

"Bella that's not true. Please, give me a chance to explain."

I bit my lip.

I wanted to run because frankly, I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Did it matter what he said?

I have a life now, and a child that I have to think about.

"Please," his voice startles me out of my thoughts.

That one word was filled with so much grief and sadness and agony.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Though nothing could have prepared me for what I heard.

* * *

**Yes I know this one is very short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**

**I have it written and everything already, it's just to go through and read one more time.**

_**Hey You! Yeah You! Reading this Message**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Story

_**"Follow your heart, but be quiet for a while first. **_

_**Ask questions, then feel the answer. **_

_**Learn to trust your heart"**_

**_- Author Unknown_**

**

* * *

**

Bella's P.O.V

We sat on the grass together his hand holding mine as he played with my fingers.

"How did you get the bruises?" he asked, looking at my neck where Jacob's arm had left their marks.

I just shook my head. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him about Jacob or Ava, or of anything.

"Bella, please. I want to know. What happened to you after I left?" pleading again.

"You first," I said. Hoping to hold out on my drama story for a little while longer.

He sighed then so fast I had to strain to catch the words he said, "I lied Bella. I lied when I said, I didn't want you," he gave a hard chuckle. "As if there was anyway I could exist without needing you."

"You are my world and for four years I fought with the agony that leaving you caused."

I had begun shaking my head before he even finished.

This could not be true.

"How can you leave the person you love?" I asked.

"By remembering that it is what's best for them," he said. "I only left to protect you. I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. The life I ripped from you when I fell in love with you."

He paused then, and when his eyes drifted to my bruises, agony filled his black eyes.

"But now I see, that my leaving did nothing good for you. It just made things worse."

Again he asked.

"Please, tell me what happened to you."

I sighed. I looked into his eyes for a moment, searching for the eyes I had last seen in the forest. The distant eyes, right before he said he was leaving. There was no trace of it now. All I saw was fear and love in them.

Love for who?

Me? Again I wish.

I told him. Everything that happened, leaving out my pain. I told him everything up until I married Jacob. I told him about Laurent, and then Victoria cornering me while I was alone one evening and trying to kill me. I told how Jacob and the wolves had stopped the vampires from killing me both times.

Then just before I got to the really hard parts, I stopped.

I didn't know if I was ready, but then it occurred to me.

Does it matter? Does it matter if he knew?

It's not like he was staying. I was no better than the Bella I was four years ago.

He may say he loves me, but does he really?

I sighed then continued.

Telling him about Jacob, his eyes went black and fury lined his face when I told him what Jacob had done and is still doing to me. He began to shake, the hand that was gripping mine began to shake.

But when I told him about Ava, several emotions ran across his face.

Shock, the dominant one ofcourse.

Then, fear? Sadness?

I couldn't make it out.

"What about Charlie?" he asked.

"Charlie died about a year after I finished, high school," I told him.

My voice sounded dead, even to me.

He looked at me then. Pain in his eyes, "My leaving just made things worse didn't it."

"Did you expect anything else?" was the only response I knew to give to that.

"I was so stupid." he chastised himself. Then he turned to face my fully. Taking both my hands in his he asked, "Can you ever love me again? After everything I put you through?"

Ever love him? How can he ask that?

"When have I ever stopped?" I replied.

He kissed the inside of my wrist.

We were silent then, for a few moments.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I laughed slightly at his old question.

"I'm just thinking about your family," I admitted.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and...Alice.

I missed Alice so much.

It had been so long since I saw them.

"They are here you know," he said.

I think he thought that, that news would elate me, but really it just made my heart ache for the family I loved, but could never join.

"Do you want to go and see them?" he asked quietly.

I wasn't sure if I did.

"Come," he said, standing up and holding out his hand for me.

I didn't take it.

"But Edward. That isn't my life anymore".

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Bella, you don't think I'm actually going to let you go back to Jacob do you?" he said, his voice angry. I knew it wasn't directed at me though.

I looked at him, shocked.

"Bella," his voice turned more gentle, as he came down to my level, "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. And I'm not going to stand aside and watch as you are hurt by Jacob. I will protect you and Ava."

I still couldn't go. I had to let go of that, of them.

I shook my head.

"Why?" his voice was sad.

"Because it's not just my life. I have to think of Ava to. I can't just drop everything and go back to you. I have to do what's best for her," I said.

He looked at me silently for a few seconds.

"And staying with an abusive husband is what's best?"

I didn't know how to respond with that.

"Bella. What Jacob did to you is wrong. You and Ava deserve better and I will help you. We all will," he said, voice determined.

"But I'll never be part of your family," was my last defense.

He pulled me into his embrace then.

"You will always be part of my family. You and Ava."

I was still reluctant but I agreed to go with him to his house.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unwelcomed

**Courage is not the absence of fear, **

**but rather the judgement that something **

**else is more important than fear. **

**- Ambrose Redmoon**

* * *

When we arrived at the Cullen house, I was shocked to see how little had changed.

The house still stood, among the tall trees, deep in the forest. The inside, was also just the same.

I knew Esme must have made the house spotless as soon as they returned.

It was quiet at first when we arrived, then I heard an excited squeal from the top stairs.

"Bella!" a familiar voice cried out.

I looked up and saw my old pixie best friend on the tops stairs looking down at me.

Before I had time to blink, Alice bounded down the stairs and pulled me into her embrace.

It took a couple of seconds before I wrapped my arms around her too.

It was odd, because while I was seeing Alice for the first time in years, I was still reluctant to accept it.

After several seconds, I noticed who stood behind, Alice and I.

Carlisle stood in the doorway with Esme, both looking slightly relieved.

Emmett and Rosalie was there also, with Jasper the furthest.

Then Emmett came at me, hugging me also with his tight bear hug.

I tried not to show that he was actually also squeezing my bruises.

When Emmett had stepped away, Esme rushed forward to embrace me.

Wow, all this hugs might break a few more bones.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Esme's motherly voice asked.

I knew she must be seeing the bruises on my neck.

I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Carlisle, do you think you could do a check-up on Bella?" Edward asked suddenly from beside me.

"Check?" Carlisle seemed just as confused as I was.

"Medical check," Edward clarified.

"Okay. I'll meet you in your room."

Edward nodded in response.

I raised my eye brows at him.

"When was the last time you went to the hospital?" he asked.

I pursed my lips at that.

Truthfully, I hadn't gone for a check-up in a long time. Even after knowing all the broken bones I had. I just tended to them myself.

Not well, I might add.

After the hugs and sequels of delight,

Edward and I went up to his room where Carlisle was waiting with his medical bag ready.

I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want him to see the marks but it was hard top fight two vampires.

Carlisle's face remained smooth and calm as he tended to and informed me I had several broken ribs. I knew he was hiding his emotions, as Edward was. I also knew, by the way Edward kept gripping my hand tightly - not enough to hurt - that Carlislelse was talking to him through his mind.

We remained silent except for the occasional question from Carlisle about my recent if this bruise hurt, or that mark hurt. When he was done he smiled slightly and left.

I waited for Edward to say something. To blame himself, as was in his nature, for what happened.

Instead though he said he would be back, and left me in his room.

I knew something was up, but didn't question him on it. I could see it in his eyes as he left.

It was wrong, yes, but I was too curious.

Quietly I went to Edward's bedroom and listened. That was when I heard them.

"Edward, are you serious?" Rosalie's pissed voice said. I knew she didn't care if I heard.

"Why would you bring her here? You know, when that dog finds out,

he will be on us. Why are you bringing her problems onto us? She is not and will never be

part of out family"

I heard _Carlisle_ say something, but his voice was a low murmur. To soft for me to hear.

My eyes began to sting before I could stop it. I knew, deep down. She was right.

I could never be part of their family. They had proved it, years ago, when they got up and left.

No goodbye, no notice. Nothing. I knew,without a doubt, Rosalie was right. She was right

about another thing. I have no business bringing my problems onto them.

"How peculiar," Alice's voice said suddenly, breaking me away momentarily from my heartache.

"What?" Jasper, always concerned when it came to Alice, asked.

"I can't see Bella's future..."

I heard Esme gasp.

"Have you looked for it before today?" _Carlisle_, always calm asked.

"No. But when I look now, it just comes up blank. I can't even see what she's going to do now..." her voice trailed away and I knew she was looking up towards Edward's bedroom where I was.

I hoped they wouldn't know I was listening in.

Seeing as they continued I guess they didn't.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the dog?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Alice's voice sounded warn. It was silent then.

When I heard the sound of a door opening and closing downstairs I realised that's all they were going to say.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself.

I opened the door and went down into the kitchen.

Rosalie and Emmette were gone. Esme and _Carlisle_ stood off into the kitchen,

Jasper and Alice in the livingroom and Edward was looking at me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I saw him reading my expression, looking to see if I had heard,

anything of what Rosalie had said.

I worked to keep my face normal.

"I'm better. But I had better get going." The old Bella's voice would have cracked

giving me away. But, this new me, had, had to lie before.

"Why?"

I told him something which was atleast the truth.

"I have to pick, Ava up from kindy,".

"Okay, I'll go with you. Where does she go?"

I bit my lip. "In La Push" I said.

We both knew he couldn't go onto the reservation. Not with the treaty still intact.

"Is there someway you could get her here? Can't you ask someone to drop her off in Forks?"

his voice was desperate. I knew he was terrified of having me unprotected in La Push.

I shook my head. "Her school has strict policies about picking up children. I specifically said,

no one is to pick her up from school besides me. Not even Jacob."

"What if Jacob finds you while you're there?" he asked. Worried.

"Jacob's far up North today so that wouldn't be a problem."

He sighed. He knew I would have to go alone.

"Alright, but take my car," he said handing over the keys.

I started to protest but he put them in my hand.

"When you pick her up, come back here." he said. Pleading.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I told you. I'm not going anywhere."

"If anything happens, call me. I don't care about the treaty. Call me if anything happens okay,"

I sighed.

"Alright".

I drove the few miles into La Push stopping off at my house first. The house was empty, thankfully.

I couldn't believe how much had changed in the little space of time, since I had been there.

This morning!

I packed a suitcase of Ava and my clothes.

I took some of her toys, a few of her books.

I didn't forget her babydoll. I also took her carseat, for when I picked her up.

When I had everything, I walked out the door, without looking back.

I drove to Ava's school my mind millions of miles away. There was still a few more minutes,

before kindy let out so I sat in Edward's car facing the school yard, a little away from the other

parents and waited.

I felt like crying. Crying and just giving up. I knew, I wasn't going back to the Cullens'.

But what then? I knew I couldn't go back to Jacob.

If...no...when he found out that the Cullens' were back he would ensure that he never lost me to Edward.

It's not like I could just go back to how things were before. No, never..

I sat there, waiting, unsure about my fate. Witheach beat of my heart, I felt it breaking.

The sound of Ava's classoom door opening made me look up. Her school was finished so they let the

children out into the yard to play while they waited for their parents.

I scanned the children's faces, then I saw her. On the swings. She loved those. Anything that made her feel,

she was flying. I saw the joy, and love in her face and that is what gave me strength.

No matter what happened to me. That's all that really matters.

I had to keep my precious child safe. I had to. No matter how much heart ache, pain I endured. She had to survive.

I began to make plans. Yes, we would leave. We would go out into the world ourselves.

It was time, I learned to survive on my own. This was a battle I had to fight myself.

I got out of the car, and went into the school yard.

"Bella, hi" Miss Annie greeted me. Or Auntie Annie if you were a three year old.

She was tending to the school's garden with some of the other children.

Even though Auntie Annie didn't know the whole story, we did share eyes to eye.

Sometime ago, Jacob showed up at Ava's school, reeking of alcohol and demanded that

she be released to him.

Auntie Annie as well as the other Auntie's who worked there, Kate and Aria had refused to let her go with him. Knowing that if they did, she would be in danger.

He had stood outside the school for 15mins cursing and yelling that they had to give her to him.

Annie had called me and told me what happened. I called Sam to tell him what his pack member was doing.

But before Sam got there the police had already taken Jacob away. Luckily, neither Ava nor the other children had seen.

They had been taken as far from the noise as possible.

The plus side of that experience was when Ava was released to me, a Judge revoked Jacob's custody and gave it to me.

Now I have full custody of Ava.

"Hi," I said, my mind returning back to the present day.

"Ava," she called out. "Mummy's here,". I turned, just intime to see Ava's face beam into a huge smile. She jumped off the swings and ran to me.

I held my arms open, just as she jumped in.

"Hey," I said kissing her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah,". I went with her to the cupboard and we got her bag and her latest art work and headed out.

When we went back to Edward's car, her face was confused when she saw it.

After she was buckled into the backseat, I drove to Seth's house.

Seth, the youngest member of the pack, still lived with his mother Sue. Something

I knew he was happy about now that Leah had gone to college several states away.

Seth was the only one in the pack whom I really and truly trusted. Embry and Quil's opinion

were slightly mulled by their close friendship to Jacob. I couldn't say for the others.

Out of all of them, Seth was the only one I trusted, and it was to him, I needed help.

I knew it was stupid of me, going to him now but other than Seth being the one trustworthy person,

he was also able to keep his thoughts under control, and most importantly away from the other pack members.

When I pulled up, Sue's car was gone. Good. She didn't need to be involved.

Seth was out infront, and when he saw the car pull up and who was driving he came out to meet me.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Seth's face was skeptical as to what I needed from him.

I nodded. I was certain, it was what I needed.

"Okay," he said after a moment, doubt all over his face.

"Just drive the car to Forks and park it so that, it would be on the other side of the border,"

I said repeating to him the plan. I wasn't going to keep Edward's car. I needed to do this on my own.

Taking his car, while leaving just sounded cheap. So I would give him his car and the credit-card he had

slipped to me.

"Just drop Ava and I off at "Kaleb's Store", I called a cab already, and we'll take it from there."

Seth didn't know I was leaving, although he like Annie, suspected something between Jacob and I but never voiced his suspicion.

Thankfully, Seth didn't know about the return of the vampires.

He wouldn't know much if Jacob questioned him.

Once Ava and I were dropped off at Kaleb's, we waved told Seth goodbye and waited a little while for the cab. Once it came, I told the cabbie our

destination and we left. My heart ached the entire time. Sitting in the back of the car, with Ava on my lap, I began to feel several things.

The biggest, fear. Fear of the unknown. I didn't know anymore what the future held for us. My biggest worry, would we make it?

Would she? What would tomorrow bring? The next, was the endless heartache. I knew when Edward found the note I had left him in the golvecompartment it would break

his heart. It ached me to, to walk out on him. The last emotion I felt, was the utter, joy. I was doing it. I was leaving my abusive husband. I was finally gaining the

strength to walk out. For a long time, I had been contemplating it. Walking out, leaving Jacob. I had dreamt several times, taking Ava and running, but I never had the

courage to do it. Now I was.

I held Ava closer to me. Feeling her warmth and gaining my strength from my daughter.

Before, on those days where I would dream of leaving Jacob. I would often make plans as to if I was to leave. What we would do. Where we would go.

I would spend time looking through the papers at places to rent, dreaming of taking Ava to a safe place to live.

It wasn't until after Charlie died that I heard about his will. It turned out, he was alot richer than he let anyone believe.

An inherence left to him by his father, then left for me.

I had seen a motel in an ad a couple of days before. It was cheap and out of state. That was what I wanted. Some place far enough away.

Or so I thought.

We made our way to in. It was raining by the time we pulled up.

The tenant was a grumpy old man. The motel wasn't big, but it was good enough.

I paid him cash upfront or a week and bid goodbye.

* * *

**If only it really was that easy. : O (**

**A/N Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Missing

**A man never knows how to say _goodbye_; **

**a woman never knows when to say it. Helen Rowland**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Missing**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Where was she?"

It was 2:30 already and Bella had been gone for an hour and a half hour.

I thought Ava's school finishes at 1. It shouldn't take her so long to get back...

But...what if...

My thoughts couldn't even wrap themselves around that before I was out the door.

I was only vaguley aware of the rest of my family behind me, asking what was wrong.

I didn't have time to bother with an answer. I just pushed myself further till I came to the boundary.

When I did, I saw my car, parked on our side of the line.

I bolted to it and opened the door.

The car was empty and it stunk of werewolf.

My mind froze with fear a million questions and scenarios running through my mind.

I searched the car, looking for any sign as to what happened.

In the glove campartment, I found a note from Bella.

_Edward, _

_Please, forgive me for this, but it is something that I have to do. _

_Rosalie was right, I can never truly be part of your family and it's _

_not right for me to bring my problems on you. You are not bound to me._

_I'm sorry, truly I am._

_Bella._

It seemed like time had stopped. Like the world was frozen.

Gone?

My mind and heart just couldn't wrap itself around it.

* * *

**Very short chapter I know but **

**I wanted the other chapter to stand alone.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Agony

**Dear Agony **

**Just let go of me **

**Suffer slowly **

**Is this the way it's got to be? **

**Don't bury me **

**Faceless enemy **

**I'm so sorry **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Dear Agony **

**I feel nothing anymore **

**- Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**So much Worse**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was just settling Ava when a knock at the door startled me.

Who would be visiting us?

We had been here for three days already, and ofcourse visitors were scarse, as in non-existent.

With the cheap price of the motel, there was no peep-hole so I had to open the door to see who it was.

When I opened it slightly, my worse fears were realised.

Jacob stood, with Seth just behind him, his eyes blazing.

He didn't wait for me to say anything he just pushed himself in.

"Bella," Jacob said, feighning sadness, "I was so worried about you two."

It was an act for Seth and we both knew it.

Ava came in from the bedroom then.

Her eyes widended and a smile spread across her face when she was him.

My heart ached at that. She still loved him because he is her father.

If only he felt the same way.

Jacob went over to her and embraced her, holding her close.

I looked at Seth then and saw he was smiling.

He was clueless to what was really going on.

"Seth, do you think you could take Ava out for ice-cream so Bella and I could talk?" Jacob could fake a normal fatherly voice in an instant.

My heart sped up at that.

Alone with Jacob?

Please say no, I slightly hoped but ofcourse luck was not with me.

Seth was ofcourse oblivious to what was going on so he nodded.

Jacob gave him $20 and despite the late hour Seth and Ava headed out.

I could hear them walk down the hall infront of our room. I was atleast thankful that she wouldn't be here when it happened.

Jacob walked across to the window and closed the curtain and locked the door.

What happened next, well let's just say, it's better not to know.

All I could feel was endless pain and his fierce snarls as he beat me with everything he could find.

But I thought that was as bad as it would get, but ofcourse my luck was non-existent.

I only watched for a moment as he grabbed a cord from on the table, and the next thing I felt was searing pain on my back.

I thought he would have stopped once I was down, but ofcourse not.

I blacked out sometime after that when I felt my head collid with metal.

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V**

I was running. Running at full speed back to Forks.

I knew I shouldn't have left Bella and Ava but I couldn't take Jacob on my own. He was stronger than me.

I had to get help, and I knew right away who to go to.

I knew I couldn't go to the pack, they would have a hard time believing me. None of us saw it coming.

Jacob beating Bella? I always suspected something but I never said anything. Now I wish so much I had. I wish I hadn't kept quiet.

I pushed myself harder till the Cullen Mansion came into view.

_"Edward!"_ I screamed in my head.

It only took him half a second to appear. His face looked worn and pained.

When he saw me, his eyes narrowed.

Two more vampires appeared on either side of him. A big one and a golden haired one.

I didn't have time.

_"Bella needs you,"_ I screamed again in my head.

"Bella!" his face sparked alive at that. "Where is she?"

In my head, I went through what happened from how Jacob and I found them with help from the cabby who had dropped them off at the motel. To me taking Ava out of the room for a few minutes. To us coming back and finding Bella's blood splattered in the rooms, and me finding Bella unconcious on the bathroom floor, bloody and bruised. And how I'd wanted to stay or atleast take them away from there but Jacob had threatened to hurt Ava if I did.

By the end of my story, Edward's eyes were tortured. He saw, he saw what Jacob had done to Bella.

"Where are they?" his voice was agonized.

I saw the blonde one tense.

I ran through the adress in my mind. He nodded and ran at full speed back into the house.

I turned around and ran back to La Push, desperate to find Sam and tell him about the monster that is Jacob.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Carlilse!" I screamed. I had to get to Bella now. Who knows what Jacob could do to her.

Carlilse came downstairs in a flash.

"We have to get to Bella,"

"Edward calm down tell me what happened," Carlilise's voice was calm.

I quickly ran through what Seth told me.

The calmness on Carlilse's face was gone. We all bolted out of the house into seperate cars in an instant.

I took my Volvo with Alice and Jasper with me, Jasper trying desperately - and failing - to calm me down.

I was too far lost in the pain for him to help.

* * *

**Close, but not close enough.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mad World

**And I find it kind of funny**

**I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying**

**Are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you**

**I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles**

**It's a very, very... mad world... mad world... **

**- Gary Jules**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up in more physical pain than I thought possible. I opened my eyes slowly.

Ava was next to me curled up closer to me than to Jacob who was lying on the other end of the bed, his arm stretched across the both of us.

Possesive. He didn't want me to escape.

But luckily, Jacob slept really sound.

As quietly as I could, I sat up in the bed.

The movement caused Ava to stir. As I stepped out of the bed, her eyes opened.

Tears filled her eyes. "Please don't leave me," she whispered, her voice shaking as the tears started to fall.

"Never," I mouthed shaking me head. I would never leave her behind.

Just as quietly, I put my hands under her arms and pulled her out from under Jacob.

His snores increased but he didn't wake.

While pulling Ava out, I noticed dark stains on the bed from where I was lying.

I knew what it was.

Once Ava was out, we stepped lightly out the door into the livingroom.

I didn't have time to grab anything except our shoes, jackets and my wallet.

Once we both had our coats on I rushed us both out the door.

Quickly we stepped out into the cold night.

We had to get as far from there as possible.

But where?

I didn't stop to contemplate, it. I kept walking, holding Ava's hand tight.

I wanted to carry her but my ribs were hurting so much, it was a miracle I could even walk.

I could hear her silent wimpers and ached to know she was so scared.

All her life I had desperately tried to shelter her from all of this but now, everything was coming out into the open.

About a block from the motel, a bus was now stopping at a busstop letting passangers out.

"Can you run?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded.

Still gripping her hand we ran to catch it.

As the last person came off, I asked the busdriver where he was headed.

"It's late ma'am, I'm done for the night." his voice sounded worn.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't walk with Ava for long, Jacob could...no would find us.

I saw then that the bus driver was still looking at me.

His eyes paused at my bruises, and he smiled a sad smile, a knowing smile.

"Come in," he said.

I was shocked. "I thought you were done."

He smiled slightly, "Turns out I have one more run. Come on."

Usually, I never would have accepted a ride from a bus driver so willing but I saw it in his eyes that he knew the situation I was coming from.

Maybe not everything but enough.

Ava and I got onto the bus, he closed the door and started driving.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

The moment we pulled up at the motel, we all darted out of the car and up to the room number Seth had said.

Each apartment was away from each other so they were all spread apart.

I didn't even hesitate before kicking the door in.

What I saw, nothing could have prepared me.

The sight made Esme and Rosalie who were right behind me, go rushing back out.

Blood was splattered throughout the livingroom area, on the floor and along the walls.

"Impact splatter," I heard Carlisle say.

He was looking up at the ceiling where traces of blood had hit.

I couldn't believe Jacob had done that. We split up then, searching each room in the tiny apartment but

it was empty. No sign of Jacob, Ava or Bella.

"Edward!" Jasper called from down the hallway.

I ran to him, and saw he was standing with his hand over his mouth and nose.

A heavy scent of blood was coming from the room.

I feared what I would find behind the door he held open.

Bella or Ava dead?

I couldn't see it.

The room was empty however and I saw what he had called to show me.

On the bed was a huge blood stain, from someone.

Dead or alive now I didn't know.

I didnt know where Bella or Ava was. Or where Jacob was.

If we had been too late, it is possible that Jacob had already taken them somewhere else.

The other possibility, I did not want to think about it.

* * *

**Sooo close.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Flight

**Letting go doesn't mean giving up... it means moving on. It is one of the hardest things a person can do. **

**Starting at birth, we grasp on to anything we can get our hands on, and hold on as if we will cease to exist when we let go. **

**We feel that letting go is giving up, quitting, and that as we all know is cowardly. **

**But as we grow older we are forced to change our way of thinking. We are forced to realize that letting go means accepting things that cannot be. **

**It means maturing and moving on, no matter how hard you have to fight yourself to do so." **

**- Author Unknown**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

As the bus drove down the dark quiet streets I still couldn't calm. At each corner I saw Jacob.

My heart would race and the fear that he had found us again, would consume me.

"So where you headed?" the bus drivers' voice made me jump.

He was an old man with dark skin.

His silver hair was showing around his bus drivers' cap.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. Just getting out had been my focus, I hadn't thought so much ahead.

That knowing look in his eyes were back, and when he smiled his eyes crinkled.

"Take your time," he said looking back onto the road.

Ava's head was resting on my chest and her eyes were beginning to droop but she was fighting it.

"You can sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there," I whispered.

"Get where?" she asked, just before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

I was glad she had fallen asleep then, I did not know how to answer her.

"Making the leap is hard, but knowing where to go from there is harder," the bus driver said.

"Running from you husband?" he asked. His voice was gentle and again, that knowing look was there.

"How did you..." my voice trailed off.

"How did I know?" he asked

I nodded.

"A long time ago, I was in that same position," he said.

My breath caught.

Was he a woman beater too?

Did that mean he sided with Jacob? Was there some underground society that violent husbands belonged too?

He must have read the fear on my face.

"Not that way." he said. "Her." his eyes drifted to Ava, sleeping in my arms.

The confusion returned to my face.

"Yip. Fifty-five years ago, my father use to beat my mother as well. He would come home drunk and take it out on her. Most of the times he didn't even have to be intoxicated for

him to turn violent. But she covered the bruises and broken bones too. He would apologize and say he loved her and she would believe it. Till eventually, he started taking it out on me too.

It was several years before she did what you had the courage to do. She took me and left."

I was surprised that he was telling me all this, but it explained that knowing look he had.

"Did she make it?" I asked. Fearing his reply.

He shook his head. "He found us about a month after we ran and murdered her right infront of my eyes."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Thank You," his face turned thoughtful. "I always wondered why my mother took so long to leave him, and it wasn't till years after that I found out why. Turns out she was scared.

Not just of him, but she was afraid to have to leave everything behind. To let go of our relatives close by and leave. She was afraid of moving on."

I thought for a moment. "I could relate," I said, mostly to myself.

He smiled again, "As, Dave Mustaine said, 'Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard.'"

He fell silent then, as he left me to my thoughts.

Had that been it? The reason why I was so afraid to leave Jacob before was because I didn't want to have to leave everything and everyone I held most precious behind?

I realised then, that, that was true. A part of me, had wanted to stay in Forks, where Charlie was buried. Where my fondest memories of Edward and I were.

I realised then, that the only way to get away from Jacob, was too let go, and move as far away from him and Forks as possible.

Looking out the window again, I saw we were heading close to the airport. It was almost four in the morning and there atleast would be crowded and with activity.

"Can you drop us there?" I asked pointing to the airport.

"No problem."

He stopped at one of the entrances. Picking up Ava, I fought the pain in my ribs because I really didn't want to wake her up.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, realising I had no change for the driver but hoping he did.

"On the house," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But if you want to pay me back, just do me one favour," his tone was serious.

"What?"

"Promise me that you would take good care of her and yourself," he said nodding to Ava, sleeping on my shoulder. "Keep both of you safe, and that is all the payment I need."

I smiled. "I promise."

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

The room was quiet. We had run out of ideas.

After finding the apartment empty, we had searched the neighbourhood but couldn't find a single trace of Bella, Ava or Jacob.

Carlisle, being the strongest in the family to withstand blood was left to destroy any evidence of them ever being in the apartment.

Carlisle and I had even met with Sam, the leader of the wolf pack to explain the situation, but it turned out Seth had told him everything.

Unfortunately, Jacob had not phased in a while so the pack had no idea where he was.

Which means we were left with no idea where they were.

Remembering the images from Seth's memory and the evidence in the apartment, I was terrified to know.

"Maybe we should alert the human police," Esme suggested.

We all sat around the kitchen table discussing out options, which were very few.

"Not a good idea because one, that would mean alot of questions," I said, "And if Jacob finds that out, he might harm them more."

Rosalie, who had been silent the entire time, said softly, "That's if they are even still alive."

The pain I was feeling probably began to show more, because Esme got up and put her arms comfortingly around my shoulders.

"Until otherwise proven, we are going with the assumtion that they are still alive," Esme said.

Though her words were meant to comfort, I couldn't help the pain of it being other wise.

The not knowing, was, what was ripping me apart inside.

Not knowing if Bella and Ava were safe.

The constant questions, was Jacob hurting them? Did they get away?

Were the alive? was knawing at me.

"Then what do we do?" Alice asked softly.

She had been having no luck with her visions.

She still couldn't see Bella or Ava.

Not knowing where they were, was hurting her almost as much as it was me.

"Not much we could do really," Carlisle said.

We all dispersed then, Emmett, Alice and Jasper went for a short hunting trip.

Carlilse and Esme went to the livingroom.

Only Rosalie and I were left in the kitchen.

As I got up to leave, she called to me.

"Edward," her voice was soft. Almost afraid.

I paused just in the doorway.

"I'm sorry. For what I said before. I truly am."

"I know."

I retreated to my room, just wanting to be alone for a while.

When the door closed, and the silence wrapped me, the grief hit me hard.

I hadn't realised how much of it was was hiding, holding in, infront of my family.

Now it hit, to the point where I was knocked to the floor.

Thoughts about what could have happened, swarmed through my mind.

Each one as horrible as the last.

Each one causing unmistakable ache to every part of me.

I just needed to know.

To know that she was alright.

That she was safe.

I couldn't accept, I didn't want to think about it being any other way.

The agony of it all just kept pushing me, further and further, till the whole world seemed to turn dark.

I had to find her. I had to find them both.

I would search the enitre world if I had to.

I would do whatever it took to find them.

* * *

**Most might give up after only a few reviews, but not me.**

**I've grown wayyy to attach to this story.**

**To everyone who has reviewed already, thank you.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: New Leaf

"**True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. **

**Letting go is one way of saying I love you." **

– **Unknown**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The airport was packed, with people coming and going. I bought new clothes for Ava and myself and attempted to

make something of the marks on my face. Make-up was the only helper...make-up and dark shades.

Sitting in the cafeteria I watched it slowly filling up with people while Ava ate breakfast.

"Ava, if you could go anywhere, anywhere in the whole world, where would it be?"

From the time she was born, I'd often dreamt of taking Ava on a vacation.

Some place far and nice. Ofcourse, that wasn't possible with Jacob around.

Thanks to the inheritance that had been handed down to me from Charlie, I knew I would have enough to get us back on our feet.

Enough to let me grant atleast one of her wishes.

She thought for a moment and I saw the answer come to her before she said it.

"Disney land!" she said.

I groaned.

I should have known she would say that. For months now, Ava had developed an obsession with princesses.

I thought it over though. Disney Land Florida was far. Far enough away that even Jacob wouldn't know where.

"Okay, Disney land it is."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded.

Getting a flight to Florida was not hard and everything was arranged by airport customer service.

Thankfully, Jacob didn't catch up to us, so two hours later we were boarding a flight to Florida.

Years ago, I would have been really glad for a trip to Florida, a chance to see my mother but Renee and Phil, her husband had since moved to Australia.

I hadn't spoken to her in years because Jacob wouldn't "allow" it.

She didn't know about the abuse or that she was a grandmother.

Flying amoungst the clouds, with Ava watching the inflight movie, my thoughts drifted to all the people I was leaving behind in Forks.

Edward, my mind kept just kept returning to him. I knew it was enevitable and he found out about what happened in the apartment through Seth.

How much would him not knowing where we were hurt him?

I wanted so badly to call him, to let him know I was okay, but I didn't think I was able to talk to him now.

Also, getting Ava as far away from Jacob was my main focus now, so I pushed my heart ache for Edward to the back of my mind.

But even though I had left him behind in Forks, thoughts of him never left me.

* * *

Several weeks passed and for the first time in many years, I was happy. Ava and I had stayed at the Disney Land resort for the last couple of weeks.

Whilst, I knew when the bill arrived I would be brought back to reality, it was still amazing.

I hadn't even noticed it was summer till I realised how packed Disney Land was.

Our days were spent roaming the streets searching for Mickey or Donald or stalking all the princesses we could find.

I knew Jacob would never think to look for us here and as long as we had no contact with him,

he wouldn't be able to have contact with us.

But happiness is a strange thing, things ofcourse were not perfect.

I would still have this fear that Jacob would find us.

At night I would jump at the slightest sound and I kept all the windows locked.

Ava was never out of my sight for a second and the breif moments when she was, the fear would grip me.

But the hardest was at night, when the pain that I had been pushing away to enjoy the days with my daughter would come back to me.

And my heart would ache, and often I would still cry.

It was hard, knowing he was right there, but being able to see him.

The irony was too much.

Not too long ago, I was there and he was keeping himself away, and now the roles were reversed.

Rosalie's words still haunted me, every moment of everyday.

I was so far in my thoughts that I didn't even realise Ava was silently observing me.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

I blink coming back.

We were in the hotel room and she had been watching television while I stare absentmindly out the window.

I smile slightly, but the expression is forced. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

But ofcourse she doesn't drop it.

"About what?"

"Alot of things," I reply, while silently wishing she'd let it go, but that's thing about a three year old, they judge and speak what they see.

"You know what I think," she said after a moment.

I shook my head.

"I think you're missing someone bad," she said.

That surprised me.

I had never spoken of Edward to her.

"Why do you think that?"

She thought for a moment, "Because sometimes you look like you're waiting for someone. Like you're missing someone really badly."

I sigh. Figures she would be the one to put me in my place.

"I am missing someone," I admit.

"Then call them," she says, like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't. It's not that easy. Sometimes you have to just let go of that person." For a moment, I wonder if she'll understand what I said.

"If you love someone it never ends, so you can't let go."

Wow, did my three year old just give me a fact of life?

I laugh and she does to.

"You should still call though," she said in her matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

Without even realising it, Ava's advice stuck with me and I decided to follow the advice of someone

who believes that she can fly. That night after Ava fell asleep, I dialed the number I'd been yearing for, for so long.


	14. Chapter 14: Found

**"For you see, each day I love you more  
**

**Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow."  
**

**- Rosemonde Gerard  
**

**Bella's P.O.V**

It rang once, twice, three times, four, then I got his answering machine.

There was no greeting and when I heard the beep, I didn't want to leave a message but

in the end I decided to. I was momentarily distracted by the sight of Ava jumping on the bed suddenly.

Does she ever slow down?

When I closed the phone, I felt slightly better.

But I couldn't help wonder, maybe it was best I didn't get through to him, maybe it was just never meant to be.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

There was a time, when taking down a large mountain lion would have made me feel better but now, my mind just wasn't into it.

Every movement I made was mechanic, uncaring.

I had searched and searched and searched for the past several weeks,

but I could find no clue, no hint as to where Bella and Ava were.

My world was covered in dark clouds and each day I would hope that this was the day when I would finally know.

Know what happened to my beloved and her daughter.

Every moment was agonizing, and the questions. The constant questions.

The not knowing.

There had been an unusual silence in the house as well.

But even though on the outside it was quiet,

their thoughts were loud.

Mostly, filled with doubt.

They didn't believe Bella was still alive.

Only Esme, Carlilse, Alice and I held onto hope.

I hadn't hunted in weeks so Emmett and Jasper had dragged me several miles away and wouldn't let me return to Forks till I was fed.

But it was hard. How could I be so comfortable when the love of my existence could be somewhere hurting?

The images of Bella, bruised and bloody on the floor haunted my every moment.

I had to find them. To find her.

We returned back to the house well past midnight.

Esme was in the kitchen, her mind far away.

She missed Bella.

To her, it was as if her own daughter was missing.

Alice was by the counter.

Seeing her upset was odd.

Alice was usually so happy and sprity but since Bella

was missing, she had been consumed by the guilt.

Feeling like she should have been there to help her.

Coming through the door I saw my phone on the table.

I hadn't bothered to carry it, because with my family here who else would call it?

The pack had been keeping an eye out for Jacob, but they didn't have my number.

I was surprised when I opened it, to see I had a voice mail.

I called my voicemail inbox and waited for that damn annoying voice to finish so I could hear the message.

The message was timed several hours before.

When it played, it was silent at first, as if the person was hesitant, then I heard her.

The voice I had been yearning for, for so long.

_"Edward?"_ As soon as the Bella's voice came through the phone, everyone stilled.

I gripped the counter infront of me.

My heart seizing.

That simple sound, Her voice.

Then my family and I crowded around to listen to the rest of it.

_"I guess you're busy."_ Somewhere in the background I heard a small child's voice.

_"Look Mommy."_ That must be Ava.

When Bella answered, her voice sounded far. Like she had turned around to answer her daughter.

_"You're suppose to be in bed Ava not jumping on it."_

_"I'm not jumping, I'm flying." _

This was the first time anyone in my family, including myself had ever heard Ava.

Hearing both of them sounding so normal made us laugh.

Bella's voice came on again

_"Anyway, I'll try to call back later or something. Bye." _and it ended.

Hearing her, was as if I was finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel I had been standing in.

They were alive. They were okay.

Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"See, I told you they would be okay," her voice held that relief and she looked like she would have been crying.

Checking the phone, I saw there was no number showing.

I wanted to call her back, but how?

My mind was instantly spinning with this new information.

"Carlilse, do you know if there's a way to find what number she called from?"

He thought for a moment. "We may be able to trace the call. But that would require Bella calling back."

"She did say she would call back," Alice pointed out.

"Do you think could handle that?" Emmett asked.

was a local money-hungry.

We had done business with him time and time again when we needed documents.

If you needed something illegal and you needed it fast, he was the one to turn to.

"Then we have to work fast," Esme said.

She was sharing in the relief.

Jasper made a call to and a few hours later, the balding man was hooking up a tracker to my cell and using his computer to trace the calls. You could see the fear on his face.

Working with our family was never something he enjoyed but he and a few of his friends before him had been given the task.

A few hours later he had everything set up and we waited.

* * *

The sun was rising just outside the window. There was a slight drizzle.

The morning hush gave me a sence of peace, but only on the outside. On the inside my emotions were like a tornado.

It had been a few days since Bella had called. She said in the message she would call back but I began to doubt that she would. I wanted badly to hear her voice again.

I held my phone in my hand. had fallen asleep at the computer waiting.

Jasper sat near by keeping an eye on him.

The poor man had been jumpy all night and only just fallen asleep.

He knew to keep his mouth shut on all that he had seen regarding my family.

I stared at my phone, wishing it would ring.

Hoping with each passing second it would.

Then, after long last, it did.

It rang only once before I picked up.

"Bella!" No number had come up on the phone, but it had to be her, it just had to.

Behind me, I saw Jasper push waking him with a start.

He saw that the person had called and began typing away on the computer.

"Edward," her voice. That voice I had yearned for so long to hear.

"Bella, thank goodness you're alright. You had me worried. All of us worried," I said.

I could see tracing the call. The map showed atleast she did call from the U.S

"Why? I told you not to worry about me," she said. Sounding slightly upset.

"How can we not?", truly how? Then I asked the question I had been yearning to for a while, "Bella where are you?"

"I can't say that."

"Why not?" I couldn't help sounding mad.

"Because Rosalie was right. It was not right of me and is not right to bring _my_ problems onto _your_ family," she said.

It was just like Bella. To be self-sacrificing.

"Bella. Jacob is dangerous and if he found you and Ava, who knows what he would do. It was lucky that you got away before. Please, just tell me where you are." I said, my voice pleading.

"No. It's not right," she said.

Then, who had been zooming in on the call, decided to talk.

"She has to keep talking for a few more seconds." he said.

He said it outloud for me to hear. But too loud, that I think Bella heard him to.

"You're tracing this call aren't you!" she yelled.

There was no denying it. She had heard him.

"I have to find you Bella, before Jacob does," I would take her anger, I just prayed she would not hang up.

"Tracing the call doesn't matter if I leave before you get here," she hissed.

"Bella, please don't," my voice was paniced. I knew if she left before we found her, we would be back at square one.

"Bella, please don't," I said again.

It was silent for a few more seconds.

"I'm sorry." she said.

The she hung up.

The phone went dead.

I stared down at it.

I tried not to be angry at the man. He hadn't known. That was what the rational side said, but the other side was angry.

"I got the location," he said. His voice was shaking. Clearly he realised his big mouth may have gotten him in trouble.

"The address came up in Florida," he said quickly, hoping to make up for the lapse before. "Disneyland to be more specific."

"We're here worrying about her and she's in Disneyland?" Emmett grumbled.

That didn't even matter to me. The knowing that I had finally found her was all that mattered to me.

I ran up to my room and started packing.

I had to get to her fast before she left.

Pulling out my phone I called the airlines and began arranging my flight.

"Do you want us to come?" I heard Emmett ask from downstairs.

I thought for a moment.

"No. I need to do this on my own."

"What about Black?"

"Jacob isn't really an issue. One wolf against me? I'll be fine," I was sure about that.

Actually, I hoped I would run into Jacob.

I wanted so badly to get my hands on him.

To make him suffer the way he made Bella.

"Are you sure?" Alice's voice came from the doorway.

"Yes. I need to do this on my own. Bella's worried about what this would do to our family. I need to talk to her alone."

She sighed. "Alright."

She was silent and her thoughts took an unexpected direction.

"So you're meeting Bella's daughter for the first time," she said.

I paused. I hadn't really thought of that.

I knew she was Bella and Jacob's daughter and Bella loved her very much but other than that, I hadn't really thought about how different it would be to have her there.

I put that thought out of my head and continued.

A few minutes later I was out of the house and on my way to the airport.

Hoping I was not too late.

* * *

**I really really need to explain myself. For those who've been keeping up to date with this story, as you can see it's the same chapter. but i had to delete it and do it over a bit. the next chapter will be a continuation. **


	15. Chapter 15: Belong

**Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end. **

**- Author Unknown**

* * *

**Belong**

**Bella's POV**

I began to panic. I knew without a doubt Edward knew where we were and I was scared.  
I had to leave. To get out.  
Ava was still asleep, so I went into the room and began shaking her awake.  
It took a while but she stirred and when she opened her eyes, she looked a little scared.  
"We have to leave now," I said, trying to make my voice calm, reassuring.  
I don't think I did a very good job because her eyes widened in alarm.  
"Why?" she asked softly.  
"Because...because," I didn't know how to explain it to her. How will I explain anything to her?  
"We, just have to," was all I could say.  
"But I don't want to go. I don't want to move again. Please, please don't make us go. I like it here," she said.  
I sighed. I did too. It was the first time where at the end of the day when we returned from the beach or movies or wherever, I didn't have a fist waiting for me. Where we were safe.  
If we left now, it would be a lifetime of running.  
I knew Edward would not give up searching, and when he did again find us, what then?  
I grab her and run?  
Never letting her settle because we would have to flee?  
And worse, what about Jacob? If I had to choose, between Edward finding us or Jacob, I would take Edward in a heart beat. If Jacob found us again, like he had in Seattle, what would we do?  
"Go back to sleep, we can stay a little while longer," I whispered to her.  
She nodded and within moments, had fallen asleep.  
I left her and went out into the livingroom.  
For the past few weeks it had felt like a hazy dream. Things weren't perfect, but it was good enough.  
Now, it was time to face reality again. We couldn't stay here forever. I wanted so badly for Ava to have a chance at a normal, or atleast somewhat normal life. While enduring the terror that was Jacob, I would often dream of taking Ava away, starting a new life far away. Maybe in a small community, with other families and safety. It was a hazy dream but a dream nevertheless. But everyday that dream felt more and more impossible. With all that running? And we couldn't run from Edward and Jacob forever either.  
But even if it was selfish, I would rather have Edward by my side.  
I would rather take the emotional pain that being with Edward caused, than having Ava go through the physical pain Jacob brings.

* * *

The next day, a small storm blew in, and when it finally stopped raining, I took Ava to one of the parks close to the hotel. It was an overcast day with grey clouds threatening to spill rain on us again. But we'd been inside all day and she didn't like staying inside all the time.  
I sat on one of the benches that gave me a clear view of her. There were other parents there as well as other children so I knew she would be alright, but I still felt anxious everytime even for a moment, she was out of my sight.  
We'd been there for about twenty minutes when I felt someone sit next to me. I knew, who it was. Even so long later, my heart still reacted to his presence. But I didn't take my eyes off her even for a moment. I wouldn't admit it to him then, but having Edward close by made me feel so much safer. I felt my body relax suddenly. I didn't even realise it had been tense all this time.  
"Bella," his soft voice said, and my heart reacted as I knew it would.  
But before he could continue, I held up my hand, "Don't." I turned to look at him then. I was swept away immediately by the beauty of his eyes.  
"No, I should. I'm sorry about what Rosalie said. It wasn't true."  
"Yes it was. She was right. It's not fair of me too-," but he cut me off.  
"No it wasn't right what she said" his voice was firm. "Bella when are you going to start accepting that you are part of my family? That we would not leave you to fight this on your own. You can't expect us to just go on while knowing you are suffering at the hands of Jacob."  
No, I knew he wouldn't do that. That's what made him Edward.  
This wasn't an argument we were going to agree on anytime soon so I let it go, not answering him.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked.  
Despite the tense situation a few moments ago, that question still mad me laugh.  
"I'm thinking, we should go before the rain really does come," I said looking up and the grey sky.  
It was a lie ofcourse, and I knew that he knew it.  
He shot me a smile then, "So, when do I finally get to meet your daughter?"  
I laughed. "Try to guess which one she is," I said pointing to the children in the park.  
There were five other girls and I was curious to see if he would be able to guess which one belonged to me.  
"Umm, that would be kind of hard," he said, eyeing them trying to figure out which one of them even remotely resembled me.  
Ava was just coming down the slide when I called out to her.  
She ran over to where I was sitting, her face red from running.  
She stood next to me, eyeing Edward.  
"Ava, this is my friend Edward. Edward, Ava," I said introducing them.  
Edward looked generally taken aback seeing Ava for the first time.  
I wonder what it is he saw when he looked at her.  
My daughter? Or Jacob's?  
Ava gave him a shy 'hi' and wave.  
And he smiled in return.  
Everyone always commented that Ava looked alot like me. With her light brown hair and brown eyes she'd inherited more of my genes than Jacob's. But he was still there in her. Her skin was a shade darker than mine but lighter than Jacob's. Her skin temperature as well was a little bit above average. Not enough to cause alarm to doctors when she went for her check up, but enough that her skin was just a bit warm to the touch. Its amazing how someone you love so much, could remind you of someone you hated.  
Once introductions had been made, Ava and I made our way back to the hotel, with Edward ofcourse. I knew that he wasn't going to be leaving us anytime soon.  
It was late in the evening by the time we got in, so I got Ava ready for bed, while Edward stood nearby.  
He seemed to be watching me with a thoughtful expression but when I questioned him about it, he just shook his head.  
While I was giving Ava a bathe in the tub, he came in.  
"It still doesn't seem right to me," I said, standing up and leaning against the sink with him, while Ava played with her toys in the soapy tub.  
"I can't expect them to just take in a three year old. She shouldn't be their responsibility too." I said.  
He took my hand in his then, and when he spoke, I could hear the conviction, the willingness to do anything for me.  
"Bella, if you're worried about that. If you don't want my family to become involved with Jacob then okay. Then you, Ava and I can leave. We can go far away, just the three of us and start over. I will keep the two of you safe from Jacob and keep us away from my family. But what ever we do, we do it together. I am not leaving you to fight this on your own." His words painted a picture similar to the one I often had with Ava and I far away but with Edward in it. With him in it, the dream felt even closer to my grasp than ever before.  
But still I couldn't do that to his family. It would crush Esme if Edward left now and there was no way I would be the reason for that.  
But I didn't say that. Instead I shot him a dubious look.  
"Do you really think you can handle a three year old?" I asked.  
He was silent for a few seconds considering.  
"Yes I'm sure I could handle," he said with a smirk.  
"Okay." I went to the tub and wrapping a towel around Ava, I picked her up and handed her to him. They both looked at me confused. Edward looked frozen, unsure what to do.  
"Her toothbrush is on the counter there. You can do that while I get her clothes to sleep," I explained.  
"Umm, okay," he said and he put her to sit on the counter next to the sink.  
I left them then and went into the bedroom to get her clothes.  
From the bedroom I could hear them.  
"Which one is yours?" I heard Edward ask.  
"That one," Ava replied.  
After a few seconds I heard Ava say , "No! Not that paste the other one!" she said.  
"Okay," Edward replied. "Can you brush your teeth or should I do it?"  
I knew what would be her response before she even said it. "I can do it."  
I decided then to intercede. "No she can't."  
"Okay I'll do it," Edward said.  
That ofcourse didn't go to well with Ava.  
"Noo! I want to do it," she said.  
"But your mother said that you can't," I heard Edward reply.  
"Yes I can!" she said back. I knew how Ava's face would set up and her bottom lip would pout out in defiance.  
I bit my lip from laughing at them.  
"Why don't Edward help you brush your teeth first and then you can do it," I said from the bedroom.  
"Fine," she said.  
It was silent for a few minutes, then I heard the sound of water splashing and Ava laughing.  
"She's quick," Edward said walking into the bedroom, holding Ava who was still laughing. When I took her from him, I saw he had a huge wet mark down his front.  
I bit my lip again to stop myself from laughing.  
"You have no idea," I muttered.

An hour later, when Ava had drifted off to sleep, I checked the windows one more time to make sure they were all locked, then I quietly slipped out of the room, leaving a small crack in the door.  
Edward had his back to me when I came out as he talked quietly on the phone.  
His words were a blur, which I knew he did when he didn't want me to hear the conversation.  
When he heard me behind him, he said a few more words then hung up.  
When he turned to me his face betrayed nothing.  
"Ava asleep?" he asked.  
"Yes," I said. But I kept looking at him, waiting to see if he would tell me what it is he didn't want me to know.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing," I said, walking into the kitchen to wash the dishes.  
If these past years have taught me anything, it was patience.  
He would say what he wanted to eventually.  
He followed me in.  
"You wash, I'll dry." he said standing beside me.  
We were silent for a few minutes.  
Then he sighed.  
"That was Alice on the phone," he said. "She and the rest of my family want to come out here."  
"Why?"  
"I told you. You and Ava are a part of our family," he said.  
I didn't believe that was the only reason.  
Again, I waited.  
"Seth came to Alice the other day. It seems Jacob has found out you're here," he said.  
He said the words carefully, eyeing my expression. Then I knew.  
He was worried about how I would react to the news. But I kept my face blank.  
Not letting the fear I felt show.  
"How did he find out?" I asked, keeping my voice level. I was careful not to meet his eyes.  
"The same way I did. It seems he threatened , the man who traced the call, to tell him where. Seems Jacob was keeping tabs on me, knowing I would find you."  
"Did he let his thoughts slip to the pack?"  
"No. He told them flatout. He wanted you to know, he's coming."  
That didn't surprise me. Jacob fed off fear. The pieces fell together then.  
"That's why your family wants to come? To fight with you?" I asked.  
"No. To help protect you," he said. "But I told them no. I will keep my word, and keep you and Ava safe. I can take down Jacob alone."  
My breathe caught at that, and the fear that I kept hidden showed.  
But why it showed scared me. It wasn't fear for Edward, I knew Edward could handle himself.  
It was fear for Jacob. Despite everything he had done to me, I didn't want Jacob to die.  
What would I tell Ava? How would I explain it to her? How?  
Edward, seeing my fear, wrapped his arms around me.  
"Everything will be okay. I promise you."  
I didn't reply, I just nodded into his chest.  
Letting his words calm me. He kissed my forehead while I gripped him tighter, wishing so much it was that easy.  
I leaned my head up to look into his eyes. There were still specks of gold in them.  
He brought his lips to close to mine, but I turned my head away.  
"Please don't," I whispered.  
"Why?" he asked.  
I didn't respond, I just pulled away from him.  
"Bella?" he called.  
I turned to him then, trying desperately to keep the pain out of my voice and the tears out of my eyes,  
"I meant what I said Edward. I can never truly belong to your family."  
A flash of pain crossed his face, but just as quickly it was gone.  
"You're wrong. You will always be," he said.

* * *

The next morning, Edward and I stood talking in the kitchen while Ava watched television in the livingroom. We spoke quietly but she was so absorbed in the show, I doubt she would have heard an explosion outside.  
"Bella, if you don't want to return to Forks with me, I am not leaving you here alone," he said.  
"But what about Esme? How would she feel with you gone?" I asked.  
"They will deal. This is not the first time one of us have gone out on our own. I am not leaving you here." he said again.  
I was about to argue with him when there was a knock at the door.  
My eyes flew to Ava right away.  
Was it Jacob?  
I saw Edward stiffen, then a few seconds later he sighed in exasperation.  
"What is it?"  
"It seems my family did not heed my request," he said.  
I looked at him in confusion.  
"If you want we could pretend we didn't hear it," Edward said.  
Then Emmett's voice came from the other side of the door.  
"We can hear you," he called.  
"Not if I don't want you to," Edward called back.  
"Edward open the door or we'll break the door down," Emmett threatened.  
"Go open it before the people on the floor stat complaining."  
Edward went to open the door, while I went around to by Ava. She looked up from her place on the couch, and came to stand behind me, hiding.  
When Edward opened the door Emmett pushed it open shoving him into slightly into the wall.  
"Jerk," Edward called.  
Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle walked in behind him.  
Alice looked elated carrying several shopping bags.  
"We would have been here sooner but someone," Jasper said looking pointedly at Alice," Wanted to stop at several stores." I could feel Ava gripping tightly to the back of my shirt.  
I saw the Cullens were looking at Ava, unsure how to take in this new person.  
I realised that just like with Edward, this was all new to them.  
I doubted any of them besides Esme remembered or even knew what it was like to care for a child.  
"Um, Ava this is-," I started but Alice cut me off.  
"I'm your Auntie Alice. This is your Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett," Alice said, indicating to each person in turn.  
"And this is your grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme," she said, pointing at Carlisle and Esme in turn, who smiled at Ava.  
"Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents?" I asked shooting my question at Edward, who just shrugged.  
The Alice gasped in horror, "Bella, what is she wearing!" she demanded, referring to Ava's pajama clothes she still had on.  
"Alice, it's 10 a.m," I said.  
"Then she needs her 10 a.m clothes," Alice replied and held up one of the bags she was holding.  
"It's okay, Auntie Alice is here to save the day. Please tell me you don't have your mothers' fashion sense," Alice said, holding her hand out for Ava, who took it after a moments hesitation.  
"Well it doesn't matter, when I'm done with you, you will be the best dressed kid on the play ground. I wasn't sure what size you were, so I guessed, and it seems even without my visions I was right!" Alice continued to ramble on while leading Ava into the bedroom, shopping bags in tow.  
Rosalie came forward then. She seemed unsure at first. Edward stiffened.  
"I'm sorry for what I said Bella. I had no right," I could see that she truly was. But I was not angry at her. I could never be and I told her as such.  
She smiled at me, then followed Alice and Ava into the bedroom.  
Esme was the next to come forward, and where as Rosalie and Alice were held back she came forward and held me tight in her embrace.  
"I was so worried about you and Ava," she said.  
It was amazing how in these few moments, they seem to have already accepted Ava and I as a pack. It was no longer just about me, but her as well.  
When she held me a little tighter though, I winced a bit.  
Even though it had been several weeks, some areas of my body was still sore from where Jacob had attacked me.  
She let go of me immediately and Edward came forward, asking Carlisle to again, check me to see if anything was broken. Edward led me into the kitchen where from there, I could hear the television in the livingroom blaring as Jasper and Emmett took in a football game.  
It turned out I did have some broken ribs from when Jacob had hurt me in Seattle but - since coming to Florida I didn't go to a doctor, not wanting to take Ava to an E.R and scare her - I hadn't known.  
It wasn't life threatening, and Carlisle was sure it was already mending.  
"Have you heard anything again from Seth?" Edward asked.  
"No, and they haven't heard anything from Jacob," Carlisle answered. "How ever he's travelling, he's staying in his human form, not wanting the pack to know his location. Though Sam has given us permission. He said that Jacob deserves it and he will not start a war." I could see Carlisle was hesitant which made me wonder what it was Sam gave them permission to do.  
"Permission to do what?" I asked.  
It was silent for a few seconds then Edward answered me.  
"To take Jacob down."  
"To kill him?" I asked in disbelief.  
"It's the only way Bella. If we don't he's not going to stop till he finds you and hurts you or worse," Edward said.  
I was saved from having to answer by Ava and Alice entering the room.  
Ava was dressed in an entirely new outfit, that I was sure didn't come from any old store.  
I didn't even want to guess at the price. It seemed too dressy in my opinion to be kids clothes.  
"Okay, there is hope yet. She doesn't have your fashion sense," Alice said proudly.  
I bit back a retort.

A second knock at the door startled me.  
Who else could that be?  
Edward looked towards the door then he looked confused.  
No one made any motion to answer it so I went.  
A man dressed in delivery clothes stood waiting.  
In his hand was a bouquet of red roses.  
"Mrs. Black?" he asked.  
"Sure," I said.  
"These are for you," he said, handing me the bouquet.  
"Thanks." I said.  
On the top of the bouquet had an envelope sticking out.  
I laid the bouquet on the dinning room table and opened the card.  
Ava came by me and was touching the flowers.  
"Pretty," she said.  
I already knew who it was from.  
The delivery man had called me 'Mrs. Black'.  
A name I hated.  
The words were written in his hand.

_'I told you I'd find you. You will never escape me._  
_I will see you soon.'_

I crushed the note in my hand.  
"Bella?" Edward came to stand behind me.  
He took the note from my hand and smoothed it out.  
When he read what it'd said, his expression turned angry.  
"We have to take him down," he said.  
"I know," I admitted but even I could hear the hesitation in my voice.  
"You sound like you're not sure," he said.  
"I'm not," I admitted but I didn't elaborate.  
Ava was still standing between us, her head moving back and forth like in a tennis match, taking in out conversation.  
I didn't want to talk about Jacob infront of her. Even though I didn't mention him by name, she seemed to have some idea as to who we were talking about.  
"Are we going to see daddy again?" she asked me.  
I bit my lip, unsure how to answer. "I don't know."  
Edward's eyes darted to my face and they narrowed.  
But when he talked to Ava his voice was kind.  
"Ava, why don't you go and show Uncle Emmett your favourite show," Edward suggested.  
"Okay," and she ran and grabbed the remote from where Emmett had laid it on the table.  
The second she changed the station, Emmett and Jasper called out in protest.  
"Hey! We were watching that!" Emmett said.  
"But I want to watch this," Ava insisted.  
"No put it back," Emmett said reaching for the remote but Ava hid it behind her back.  
"Emmett just entertain her for a minute," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me to the door. "We'll be right back."  
Once in the hallway, he pulled me to the elevators, then out to the the lobby's hallway.  
"What is this about Bella? Why don't you want us to take down Jacob? Don't you want to be safe?" he demanded.  
"I do." I insisted. I searched for a reason to defend my feelings. "But what would I tell Ava? How would I explain why her father isn't here anymore?"  
Even as I said, I knew it was a lie. That wasn't the reason why I didn't want Jacob to die. But I pushed my true feeling aside. I couldn't admit them to Edward.  
"What am I suppose to tell her if something happens to you? How am I suppose to explain why you were hurt by her father?" he replied. "He is not going to stop till you are dead and I am not going to stand aside and let him do that. Not now, not ever."  
He wrapped his ams around my waist and held me to him.  
"Now it's not just about you safety, but Ava's as well. I have to make sure both of you are safe. Once that is over, then we can figure out how we will explain it to Ava."  
He cupped my face in his palm and pressed his lips to my forehead.

When we went back to the room, Ava was jumping on the couch, explaining to Emmett the concept of her favourite show.  
"So basically they are animals who go on an adventure in their backyard that takes them to all different places?" Emmett asked confused. Jasper was laughing at him as he tried to make sence of it.  
I noticed Rosalie was sitting very close to Ava, her eyes intent on her as she jumped.  
Sometimes when Ava got to close to the edge of the couch Rosalie would tense as if ready to grab her should she fall.  
Alice meanwhile was using the hotel's internet searching for more clothes for Ava now that she knew her exact size.  
It was odd seeing how The Cullen's reacted to Ava. It seemed they didn't see her as Jacob's daughter at all, only as mine. By the end of the day, Ava had them all wrapped around her fingers. Esme and Rosalie doted on her totally and completely. Always worrying when she was rough housing, and I saw them freeze for a moment when she tripped and fell in the kitchen, only relaxing when she got up and continued running. They kept trying to calm her down, to get her to sit still but Ava was not a child to be easily controlled.  
It seemed that out of everyone Rosalie and Esme still held on to those maternal type feeling.  
Esme I understood. With the way she had always been the mother figure to Edward and his siblings but Rosalie?  
It was odd.

* * *

**My longest chapter to date.**


	16. Chapter 16: Gone

**Our faith in the present dies out long before our faith in the future. **

**- Ruth Benedict**

* * *

**Missing**

**Bella's POV**

For the days that followed, the Cullen's hunted down Jacob looking for any sign.  
But despite his tauting letter, Jacob was not easy to find.  
Carlisle thought he might linger around the hotel, watching to see what they would do. But Jasper and Emmett searched the area at night and found no trace of Jacob's scent.  
Another problem we hit was Alice's inability to see either Ava or my future.  
No one could understand why though.  
Carlisle wondered if the reason was the traces of werewolf blood that ran in Ava, and seeing as my future was so wrapped up around her's, if that was it.  
But I had my doubts, for one thing, we didn't know if she had any werewolf genes in her.  
Whether her warm skin was an indication or not, we wouldn't know till she was older.  
Ava and I never left the hotel alone. There was always one of the Cullen's with us.  
So when we did venture out, it was always at night or on over cast days.  
Edward was sure that I would be Jacob's main target.  
In the note, he hadn't even mentioned Ava, only seeing me.  
But I doubted that, that was his plan.  
I knew Jacob well enough.  
He would find a way to hurt me the most.  
My biggest fear was that he would try to hurt Ava just to get back at me.  
I would rather face Jacob's fist a thousand times, than have her harmed in anyway.  
The only two people who seemed to have an inkling of the fear I felt for Ava was Esme and Rosalie.  
Esme, I understood. Her nurturing ways was something she had brought over into her vampire life, but Rosalie continued to surprise me.  
Rosalie was drawn to Ava in ways I never imagined.  
She really did fit the "Auntie" role.  
Where as I'd always been a bit more of the laid back parent, who believed that falling down was only part of life,  
Rosalie was the protective Aunt who would have tied Ava down if it kept her from falling.  
For a while I worried how Edward would take to Ava, and vice-versa.  
But Ava appeared nonchalant to him.  
But Edward though, seemed to really be trying to get Ava to like him. Whether it was to appease me by proving that Ava and I really did belong, or because he saw Ava as an extent of me, I didn't know.  
But I was glad that no matter what they would never look less at her for being Jacob's child.

After spending an entire day inside, when the evening sun came and there was a bit of light left, Ava began to get restless so I opted for taking her down to the beach for a bit.  
Edward came with us ofcourse.  
The sun was far beneath the water so it's rays never touched us, keeping Edward from being revealed.  
Because of the late hour, the beach was deserted.  
Edward and I walked along the shore in silence for a bit, while Ava ran ahead, stopping to collect small treasures she found and putting them in her bucket.  
She would run back to me every few minutes to show me her latest find.  
I would give her praises everytime she returned, even if it was the same seashell over and over and over again.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward watching intently on my interaction with her.  
Absorbing it all in silently.  
After a few silent minutes of walking, Edward was the first to break it.  
We hadn't had much chance to talk in private since his family joined us.  
There was always someone else in the room, and Ava was always at my side.  
"Why is it you don't want Jacob to die?" he asked. "Don't say it's because you don't know how to explain it to Ava, I know that is not the reason. I thought, after everything that happened to you, you would want that."  
I sighed, "I'd never want him dead. I guess part of me still sees him as my best friend. The best friend I had," I admitted.  
He stopped, his eyes on me. "It's not because you still love him?" he asked.  
"No more, than I would love a friend," I said.  
"I thought-," but he hesitated.  
"You thought?" I prompted.  
He turned towards me, "I thought the reason you fought so hard against being in my family was because you wanted him," he said.  
I shook my head. "That's not it."  
"Then what is?"  
I paused, looking at Ava for a moment. She was intent on something she'd found on the sand.  
I turned and when I answered him, even I could hear the sadness in my voice.  
"Because you deserve more," I said.  
"I could never deserve more than you," he said, drawing me to him and wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"But, what happens in ten years? Fifteen years? When I grow older and you stay the same? I could never become a vampire. If it was only me, then yes. I would beg you to change me. But I have to think of Ava as well," I said, pressing my forehead to his chest. "You deserve better than me. Someone who you could share your life with for an eternity"  
He held me tighter.  
"But that shouldn't be a reason. I made the biggest mistake of my existence leaving you years ago and I can't leave you now. You will always be who I want and that would never change." he said, holding me tight against him."I would never force you to choose between being a vampire with me or human for Ava. I would never make you choose anything other than your daughter. But if the time came when you wanted more. You wanted someone human, then I would let you go. I'm not saying it would be easy, and I would always be there for you and Ava if you needed me. But if it is what you wanted."  
I pressed my lips to his, silencing his worry.  
"I would never want anyone other than you," I said.  
He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead.  
When I looked up, I saw Ava was looking at us. Her expression thoughtful.

When darkness swept across the beach and it was harder for Ava or I to see anything,  
Edward, Ava and I walked back to the hotel, Edward's hand in mine.  
It was only a small gesture but it made my heart race, the way after all this time, his hand still fit so well with mine.  
Outside the room I reached out to turn the knob but it opened before I could touch it.  
"Oh, I'm very sorry," a woman said as she came out.  
From the uniform she was wearing, I knew she was one of the hotel's maids.  
She was a short woman with wispy black hair and grey eyes.  
"I'm very sorry to come so late. We're understaffed right now and I'm running behind on the cleaning," she said smiling. Despite having been working all day she had a very cheerful air about it.  
"No problem," I said returning her smile.  
She gave Edward a brief nod and smile, and continued on down the hallway.  
When we walked in Jasper and Emmett were waiting with news.  
They'd done the regular search of the area and they picked up on something.  
Jacob's scent. About a block from the hotel.  
They were going to follow the scent so Edward and Carlisle joined them in case it did lead to Jacob.  
I tried not to let my despair show.  
"It has to be done," Carlisle reminded me.  
I just nodded.  
Esme, Rosalie and Alice stayed with Ava and I in the hotel.  
Ava fell asleep soon and I carried her into the bedroom.  
When I laid her down on the bed, I stayed with her for a few minutes.  
I kissed her cheek, her hair, just wanting to feel my daughter for a few moments.  
I wrapped my arms around her while she slept, burying my face in her hair.  
When Ava was born, I'd made one goal, one main promise.  
That no matter what, I would do everything within my power, to protect her.  
To keep her safe from...all of this.  
But at that moment, I felt like I'd failed.  
Even though she'd never been harmed physically by Jacob, I felt like I'd failed in my duty,  
because I couldn't protect her from whatever the future held.  
Mainly because I didn't know.

These last couple of weeks had been filled with uncertainties.

I couldn't help the silent tears that fell from my eyes as I breathed her in.  
They fell of their own accord.  
I didn't know anymore what would happen tomorrow, or the day after that.  
But one thing I did know, was that no matter what happened to me, Ava had to survive.  
She had to make it.

Before leaving, I made sure all the windows were locked tight  
and there was a small crack in the door.  
When I walked out Rosalie and Alice were in the kitchen, talking quietly among themselves.  
Esme was sitting on the couch, and seemed to be waiting for me.  
She smiled when I came out and held her hand out for me.  
I took it, and sat next to her.  
She wrapped her arms around me, similar in the way I'd just wrapped my arms around Ava.  
"It will be okay," she said.  
I'd wiped my eyes before coming out of the bedroom, but I think my eyes were still a bit red.  
"I'm not sure about that," I sighed.  
"It will be," she said again.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Because I was in your place before," she said.  
I looked up at her, shocked.  
_In my place?_  
I recalled what she had told me of her transformation.  
I knew she'd jumped off a cliff after losing her son.  
"I hadn't explained my human life completely, when I told you that day at the baseball game," she said. "I was married to a husband who was abusive to me as well. That's why when I found out I was pregnant, I ran."  
My face twisted in pain, "At least you ran before your child was subjected to it. I made a huge mistake staying there so long."  
"Don't think of that. All that matters is that you did leave. And it is not too late, because you and Ava are here. Safe. All that is important is you had the courage to take her and leave. It will be okay."  
"Thank you," I told her.  
I still wasn't sure if everything would truly be okay.  
"House keeping," a voice called at the door, followed by a knock.  
It was late, almost midnight for them to come but I didn't think much of it.  
Esme answered the door. I could hear her speaking to who ever it was quietly.  
A few minutes later, Esme came in followed by the same maid from earlier.  
This time, the woman appeared to be anxious.  
On her neck, I saw there were finger print marks.  
Marks that weren't there before.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you this late hour, but I misplaced my wallet when I was cleaning your room earlier, and I just wanted to get it," she explained. Her voice was shaking.  
"Sure," I told her. "You can see if it's there. But there's a child sleeping in the room. Please don't wake her," I said.  
She nodded, and slipped into the room, closing the door to a crack behind her.  
There'd been no word from Edward, Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle so none of us knew if they'd found anything.

Again, the not knowing ate at me.

Some minutes passed and I wondered if the maid was having a hard time finding her wallet.  
I stood to see if she needed any help, but before I could make a move towards the door, she came out shutting the door behind her. Her hair was ruffled and she looked scared.  
She didn't pause, she ran out the front door not even pausing to close it.  
Tears were streaming down her face.  
"That was odd," Rosalie said from the couch.

I didn't even pause, I ran into the bedroom, to check on Ava.  
From the moment I opened the door, I knew something was wrong.  
The room was much colder than when I'd left it.  
I saw the reason.  
The window, which I'd made sure to lock everynight was wide open.  
I felt as if my heart had stopped and a cold fear slid down my spine.  
I ran to the bed and pulled back the covers where Ava was suppose to be.  
Even before I'd pulled it back, I already knew.  
I knew what I would find, or rather what I would not find.  
And when I pulled back the sheets my worst fear were realised.  
Ava was gone.


	17. Chapter 17: Fight for you

**"Never, never, never give up!"**

** - Winston Churchill**

* * *

It was as if time had started moving slowly.

I remember screaming out to Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

Yelling out Ava's name but already knowing she wouldn't hear me.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme came into the room the second I called.

It only took them one look to know what was wrong.

The empty bed, the missing child.

Alice pulled out her phone, and dialed frantically.

The buzz of her voice barely seemed to register in my mind.

All I could see, was the empty bed where Ava was suppose to be.

I didn't even realize I was screaming till I felt Esme wrap her arms around me,

trying to calm me, but I was too far gone.

All I could think of was my missing child.

"I need to find her," I yelled, trying to get away from Esme's hold.

"How? We have to wait for them to come back. This could be a trap for you," she said.

"I don't care! I need to find her." But fighting against Esme was pointless, her grip on me was just too tight.

When I could fight no more, I felt the weight of it all crash down on me, and I dropped to the floor.

Bending down Esme whispered in my ear, "You have to be brave for Ava, Bella. You can do it."

I knew she was right, but the pain kept me from concentrating.

"How did he get in?" Rosalie, said. "How could we not have heard?"

"The window," Esme said, never letting go of me.

"That can't be it," I said. The sobs wracking through my body. "I made sure to lock it before I left her."

"Then who-," Rosalie began, but the realization hit us both.

"The maid opened the window?" Alice asked, coming back in. "But why?"

"The bruises," I whispered. It was all clicking together then. "She had marks on her neck. She must have run into Jacob."

Suddenly, I fought harder against Esme's hold, trying to get to the door.

After a few moments she let, me.

I didn't pause, I ran out into the living room then out of the hotel room.

I ran to the stairs not even bothering with the elevator.

I could hear Esme, Alice and Rosalie behind me.

Half way down the stairs, I realized I could hear another pair of footprints, that didn't belong to either Esme, Rosalie, Alice or I.

Looking over the edge of the staircase I saw her.

Running down as fast as she could. The maid.

I felt a soft wind as Esme, Rosalie and Alice flew past me, reaching the woman despite her being several levels ahead of us.

It took me a few minutes to catch up with them.

Rosalie had her pressed against a wall, her teeth bared.

"Rosalie wait," Esme said.

I didn't wait.

I pushed her as hard as I could,

"Where is she?" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "He came to me when I was walking home. He said he wanted to get into one of the rooms. When I told him no, he grabbed me. He was so strong. He said if I didn't, he would kill my son. I had to do it. I had to keep my son safe."

"By taking away my child?" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry. When I opened it, he made me hand the child to him, and," but she paused.

"And what?" I demanded.

"He told me to give you this,"she said, handing me folder note. "I'm so sorry."

She began to cry hysterically, dropping to her knees.

I opened the note.

I told you, you would forever be mine.

Come and meet me, and our family will be whole.

I'll be waiting.

Below that, was an address.

"What do we do with her?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at the woman, crying on the floor.

Her face was red, and when she looked up at Rosalie fear filled her eyes.

"Let her go," I said.

The woman didn't even pause, she stood. "I'm sorry," she said again before she darted down the staircase and out a door.

"Why did you do that?" Rosalie demanded.

I didn't answer.

"I have to get to here," I told them.

"Bella, you can't. It is a trap," Esme whispered.

"I don't care!" why couldn't they grasp that when it came to Ava, I didn't care how much it harmed me.

"Jasper and the rest of them could be upstairs now. We should at least wait for them," Alice said.

"There's no time! He could be hurting her right now!"

"And by running into this both of you could be hurt or worse in the process," Esme said.

I looked at her for a few moments, and knew she was right.

When we returned to the room, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were waiting.

I saw relief cross Edward's face when he saw me. "Where were you all?"

I didn't have it in me to explain, luckily Alice did.

She recounted quickly to them what the maid said and I showed them the note.

"Esme is right, this could be a trap for you," Carlisle said.

"I don't care if it is," I said. "I don't care if he kills me in the process. I just have to get her away from him."

"I know. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I would go to this address and see what it is about. You stay here."

"Absolutely not! I'm coming!" I yelled.

"No. This could turn into a fight and it's best if one less person is involved," Edward tried to reason.

"And what about Ava?" I demanded.

"There will be enough of us there to keep her safe," he said, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Yes but I need to still be there. What if Jacob sees you and-," my voice was frantic.

"Bella, he won't get away with this," Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

I started to feel Jaspers' calming affect working on my frayed nerves.

It helped me to think clearly and realize I shouldn't go.

I looked up at Edward.

Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have been able to, but I had to trust him.

Trust that he would do what ever he could and more to keep Ava safe and bring her back to me.

"Promise me you'll keep her safe," I whispered.

He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I promise."

When it was just Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I in the apartment, and Jaspers' affects were no longer there, I went into the bedroom, wanting to be away from everyone for a while.

I went to the bed to lay down.

Ava's doll was still on the bed where it had been left.

I picked the doll up and gripped it to my chest and the tears started to fall.

Thinking of all the ways Jacob could hurt Ava, hurt her just to get back at me, tore at me.

I tried not to think of it but the images flashes before my eyes, and the tears continued to fall.

'BUZZ' 'BUZZ'

I could hear something vibrating.

A second later I realized it was coming from Ava's doll.

I felt the chest of the doll and felt something hard.

Too hard to be in a stuff toy.

Looking at that back, I saw the doll had been opened and carelessly put back together. I tugged on the strings till it was lose and I squeezed the object out.

It was a phone.

When i checked the screen, I saw there was a text.

'When you are alone, from the blood suckers, call this number.' it said.

I looked around. With Alice, Esme and Rosalie outside, I knew they would hear me.

I went into the bathroom, turning on the shower to as hard as I could.

Then I dialed the number.

"Well that didn't take long at all. I'm guessing my plan has worked so far," Jacob's smug voice came from the other side.

"Where is Ava?"

"Don't worry, she's right here. We're waiting for you," the indifference in his voice made my skin crawl.

"What do you want?"

"You of course. You didn't think just because you ran from Forks, you could run from your past did you?"

I didn't reply.

"Well, I'm waiting for you. It's about time our family was whole."

"Where do I meet you?" I asked quietly.

He told me where.

"And if I get even a whiff of the bloodsuckers, I will take her and you will never see her again." Then the line went dead.

I stood looking at the phone for a few moments.

I had to get there, but how?

I couldn't tell The Cullens anything about it.

Jacob could take Ava and I would never see her again.

After shutting off the water I went back to the bedroom looking around.

Jacob was able to take Ava from here, so there has to be a way.

Going to the window, I looked down.

We were ten floors up. There was no way I could jump that and survive. I searched, looking for how Jacob had gotten away.

Then I saw it.

Next to the window, was a fire escape ladder attached to the wall. The ladder went straight down to the balcony of the floor right below.

But if I tried to leave, there was a chance someone would hear outside so I turned the television on and turned the volume up high.

I felt my eyes prick with tears when I saw it was one of Ava's favorite shows.

Taking a deep breath I put the phone in my pocket, and clambered out the window and down the ladder as quietly as possible.

When I reached the end, I swung my leg onto the balcony, and pulled myself over it.

There was a pair of sliding glass doors, and when I tried it, I found they were not lock.

The room was quiet and appeared to be vacant.

I rushed through the room and out the door.

I didn't take the elevator again, but instead rushed down the stairs and out the lobby door.

Once outside, I hailed a passing cab and told him the address.

* * *

As the cab made it's way further and further from the hotel, I felt like I was leaving behind my hazy dreams of a family with Edward and Ava, and closer to my inevitable death.

By now, Alice, Esme and Rosalie would have noticed I was gone.

They would have already called Edward and he would be racing back to the hotel to begin searching.

He would search and find nothing.

With Alice unable to see my future, he didn't have the benefit that he did to find me like when James was the villain.

He would search and search, but if he ever found me, it would be too late.

I would be dead and Ava...

My mind went to my daughter and the agonizing fear of what Jacob could do to her returned.

I remember the last time I'd seen her, did I tell her I loved her?

Did she truly know how much I did?

Was she scared right now?

I had to stop thinking of things like that or I would give myself a panic attack right in the back of the cab.

Instead I looked up to the sky.

The moon was bright out, casting a small light, but seeing it didn't help.

Instead I remembered when I would read Ava's favorite book to her.

Every night, even with my ribs bruised and my face sore from Jacob, I would sit with her in her bed and read it to her.

Eventually it got to the point where she didn't have to see the book.

She could talk out the story.

She would say Little Nutbrown Hares' lines while I said Big Nutbrown Hares' lines.

"114, 115..117" I heard the cab drive say as he drove down a quiet street.

The area we were in was surrounded by trees and quiet houses.

It reminded me of Forks, except Forks wasn't this eerily quiet.

"Miss, there is no 116," The cab driver said stopping in front of any house.

"OK, I'll take it here," I handed him the spare change I had in my pocket and got out.

I stood watching till the cab faded in the distance, then I looked around.

The houses were large, with huge front yards. But they were also really spread apart.

I walked to where 116 house should have been. There were only bushes and over grown grass there. Looking into the distance I saw there was a small light from inside the bush some distance away.

Looking back at the over grown bush and trees in front of me I realized it was a yard. A poorly maintained yard.

Quietly I started picking my way through the grass.

It was hard work but after a few minutes I could see a house in the distance.

The house was horribly dilapidated but over the door I saw the numbers 116.

Walking onto the porch of the house I grasped the door knob in my hand and turned it.

I didn't bother trying to sneak or hide.

Jacob had no doubt sniffed me out from the moment I stepped out of the cab.

It was just a matter of facing the danger head on.

When the door opened I waited, straining my ears to hear anything.

The house was oddly quiet.

Stepping in my eyes began to slowly adjust to my surroundings.

The house was just like the yard. Deteriorated and unkempt.

A thick layer of dust covered the floor and the mantle over a fireplace.

The fireplace was bare except for a pair of tongs and a couple of dry logs.

There were bulky things, in what I guessed was the living room just left of the doorway, that I guessed were furniture.

Guessed because it was covered by a sheet.

I continued down a hallway with doors on either side of me.

All the doors were closed except for one at the end.

I was afraid of what I would find when I reached that door.

Had Jacob harmed Ava already?

Was she okay?

Please God, please let her be okay.

When I reached the door, I pushed it, letting the door fall open fully.

For an instant, I saw Ava sitting on an old couch, her eyes widened and a smile broke across her face, but I only saw it for second, when I felt someone come up behind me.

He grabbed me and in one swift movement he had me pinned to the wall outside where Ava was, his hand covering my mouth.

"I told you, I'd find you," he snarled. His eyes fierce, expression dark.

His fingertips pressed harder against my face.

I knew in one swift moment he could kill me. I wouldn't even see it coming.

He pulled me up from one wall, and slammed me against another.

The air was knocked out of me

"Did you really think I would let you be with a filthy bloodsucker? You'll be dead before that happens," he said.

He swung my around and slammed me onto the hard floor.

My head cracked against the dirty hard wood.

"You will always belong to me."

I tried to fight him off, to hit him like he did me but he was too strong.

He was like hard rock.

The sound of small feet alerted me to Ava's presence.

"No daddy, don't!" she yelled.

She grabbed Jacob's hair from behind, trying to pull him off of me.

I tried to yell to her not to.

If Jacob turned on her he could kill her.

But the air had been knocked out of me and the impact on my head made me see stars.

Ava continued to pull at him, begging him to "Stop," but he didn't pay her any mind.

He continued to grip me tighter squeezing my face to the point of pain while I struggled against him.

I saw Ava's hands disappear from Jacob's hair and the sound of her retreating.

I thanked my rarely lucky stars.

But my disappear returned when I heard the sound of her coming again.

Jacob, too intent on me didn't even see her till, something struck him on the head.

Whether it caused him pain or not I didn't know, but it was enough to distract him.

He turned around and I saw what Ava was holding.

It was the metal tongs from the fireplace.

They were black with a pointed edge.

Jacob snarled in anger.

"Jacob don't!" I tried to yell but the sound didn't get past his hands.

Still gripping me in one hand, he pushed Ava away, as if she was only a fly.

I heard her fall backwards and cry out as she hit the ground.

I heard the clatter of the tongs as it hit the ground.

She hadn't fallen far but it was enough for me to fight harder.

At that moment my hatred for Jacob grew beyond anything I could imagine.

The only reason I'd been so against him being killed was because I still hoped that somewhere inside him was still my friend.

That the Jacob I knew, who I trusted so much could still be there.

He was my best friend. I would never want my best friend to be harmed. Even if he was hurting me.

He was my Jacob. But seeing him harm Ava killed any notion of that Jacob being there.

Filled with a new determination, I clenched my fist and hit him as hard as I could. I didn't stop, even when I could feel the blood running down my hand and my hand breaking, I didn't stop. I continued to hit him, while pulling my other hand free.

I hit him with everything I had looking for his weak spot.

One of my blows struck him in the eye and he fell away from me clutching his eye in pain.

I got up and ran to Ava.

She was still lying on the floor, holding the back of her head and crying. I picked her up quickly and ran into one of the rooms, shutting the door and locking it behind me.

I looked around.

The room was bare except for some odd shapes covered by sheets and a couple of chairs.

There was a window.

I ran to it and tried to open, but it was painted shut.

No amount of budging could open it.

My finger nails were bleeding from the effort.

I could hear Jacob's footsteps and then pounding against the door.

"Ava, stand here," I said, putting her to stand up.

I grabbed one of the chairs and threw it against the window shattering the glass.

The pounding continued.

It wouldn't be long before Jacob broke down the door.

I picked Ava up and carried her to the window.

Putting her to stand before me I saw despite Jacob's shove, she was unharmed. The bits of blood on her clothing was from me.

She looked back at me with fear in her eyes.

I had to get her out.

"Listen. I need you to run. Run as far from here as possible okay. Don't come back here at all. Don't stop till you reach other people okay?" I told her.

She nodded, but I could see the hesitation.

But I didn't have time to explain.

"I love you to the moon and back," I told her, my voice breaking.

I kissed her briefly on her forehead and carried her to the window. As I lowered her to the ground, I heard a loud explosion behind me as Jacob broke the door down.

"Run!" I told her.

She nodded and took off into the woods.

Even if I didn't survive. Even if I was killed here and now, she had to make it. She had to go on.

I hoped and prayed that Edward or the Cullens would find her.

Would take care of her, and she would remember how I always loved her.

How I just wanted to protect her from all of this.

I spun around in time to see Jacob launch towards me, his arms outstretched as if he was about to strangle me.

I ducked out of the way, barely escaping the length of his hands.

He didn't stop though, he grabbed me with both hands and in one swift movement he threw me against the far wall.

Pain shot through my back.

"That was a smart move you did, letting her go without you," he said, his hands tightening into fists. "But it was wasted, I will find her when I'm done with you."

I had to kill him.

Even if it killed me in the process, I had to kill him so he wouldn't have a chance to go after Ava.

He launched at me again, this time grabbing one of my feet in his hands.

As he pulled me towards him, I kicked out at him. It caught him in the face but he was too hard.

He snarled at me and grabbed my foot.

In one swift movement he twisted my ankle.

A loud crack filled the room, and pain shot through my leg.

I cried out in pain.

I kicked at him again with my other foot.

This time the blow hit him straight in the eye again.

The second he let go of my foot, I scrambled up and limped into the hall.

I could only reach so far before I fell to the floor again.

I heard Jacob get up from the floor and start towards me.

I looked down the hall, for some kind of weapon.

Several feet from me I saw the tongs on the floor where Ava had dropped it.

I jumped for it. My hand barely gripped it when I felt Jacob's weight crush me down as he jumped on me, pinning me to.

His arms held mine down, his wrist gripping my hand.

I had to struggle to keep hold of the tongs.

Pointing it up, I stuck it into his side.

He cried out in pain and jumped away from me.

His hand went to his side, and when he pulled it away, there was blood.

I had never seen Jacob as angry as he did then.

It was like staring into the face of a monster from your own nightmare.

I crawled away from him my eyes never leaving his face.

He sprung at me again before I'd had time to blink.

The tongs slipped from my hand as he grabbed me and swung me against the wall, slamming me into it with all the force he could muster.

I could feel some of my bones shattering.

He didn't stop.

He punched me twice in my stomach, worse than when he'd punched me when I was pregnant with Ava.

My insides felt as if they were on fire.

He threw me from the wall onto the ground.

He was gripping his side, but that did little.

The blood continued to pour from his wound.

"All you had to do was love me," he said.

"I did." my voice was barely a whisper.

The pain in my ankle, back and stomach was becoming too much.

I began to crawl away from him, towards the tongs.

It was just a few feet from me.

"No you didn't," he replied, looking at me with such hate, I've never seen before. "You were there but the fucking bloodsucker was on your mind. Why couldn't you just have let him go when he left you! When he decided he didn't want you anymore. Why couldn't you just let him go?" he yelled the last part at me.

"I did love you. You were the one that changed. I married you but you were the one that turned out to be a monster," I said. I tried to yell it back at him, but the sound barely left my lips. I was next to the tongs now. I couldn't grab it, he would see me, so I waited.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it," he said softly.

With that he sprung at me, midair he began to change into his wolf form but I was ready.

I pointed the tongs up, sharp end towards Jacob's chest.

Jacob saw it too late.

The tongs pierced straight through his chest.

He hadn't fully changed when it penetrated him, just part of his body, but with one last fight

he swiped his hands which had become claws at me.

It struck me from the neck down.

Jacob landed, next me.

I knew he was dead before he hit the ground.

Black dots began swirling in front of my eyes, and blood began to pour out of my mouth.

I could feel death looming, ready to take me.

All I could think of was Edward and Ava.

God please let her be alright. Please let him find her.

Please let him take care of her.

Please let them both know how much I loved them.

Please, please, please.

The dots were getting bigger as my vision became too blurry.

The pain in my body ripped through me and with bliss I passed out.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but I began to feel strange sensations mixed in with the agonizing pain.

I could feel pressure on my neck and I could hear a voice calling me.

Telling me, begging me to "Come back."

That voice, I would know anywhere. I heard it when James was hunting me and I heard it now.

The same broken sound. The same angelic voice.

"Ava," I chocked through the blood.

"She's okay," Edward said. "She's with Rosalie and Esme."

Good, at least she was safe.

Maybe they will do a better job of taking care of her than I ever did.

"Edward, she's losing too much blood," I heard Carlisle say.

"Isn't there any thing you can do?" Edward pleaded. Panic and fear laced his voice.

"Not enough time. You have to choose now. Her injuries are not too bad that the venom won't save her. But you have to choose now."

"I can't do that to her. She doesn't want this life. She wants to stay human for Ava," I heard Edward reply.

"But if you don't, Ava won't have her at all," Carlisle said.

Black spots were closing in around my vision, and I could feel the end near.

I tried to speak through the blood.

To tell Edward it would be alright.

To tell him to take care of Ava, and tell her how much I love her.

And how sorry I was to both of them.

But the sound wouldn't come out.

The darkness grew more and more.

Somewhere, in between the pain on my neck and the despair that I was going to die, I heard and felt something else.

The soft whisper of Edward's voice, and the brief pain as I was bitten.


	18. Chapter 18: Rising

**"Our greatest glory is not in never falling but in _rising every time we fall _" **

**- Confucius**

* * *

**Rising  
**

**Edward's POV**

It was quiet in the room. The only sound was my breathing and Bella's heartbeat.  
Each rise and fall brought with it a reassurance, that she was here. She was alive.  
When Alice had called me three days ago to tell me Bella was gone, I felt my world stop.  
I knew, without a doubt she had gone after Jacob. That sense of de-ja-vu came back, when she went to face James for someone she loved. Alice's inability to see her future or Ava's made things that much worse. Each second that passed I had grown more frantic, wanting to find her. Find both of them.  
We hadn't even known where to begin to look.  
It had been almost an hour after Alice called me that she had the first vision of Bella's future.  
She had seen Bella striking Jacob. She'd seen Bella covered in blood, grabbing Ava and running.  
She'd seen her telling Ava to run. It was only when Ava had passed by a street sign that we knew where to find them.  
We'd barely gotten there on time. I didn't want to think about what would have happened had we not.

Bella now lay on a table as I waited for her transformation to complete.  
Ava was safely with Rosalie and Esme.  
The house we were in was one Esme had purchased a while ago.  
She's asked me one night what Bella and I were going to do about the future, and when I'd told her about Bella's fears of not wanting to separate me from my family, she'd purchased a house for Bella, Ava and I to live in while keeping us close to the rest of the family.  
I hadn't told Bella then, wanting to get the problem of Jacob out-of-the-way first.  
A few more moments passed in silence, then I heard the soft opening of the door as Esme entered.  
She came and stood beside me quietly, looking down at Bella.  
"Alice was right, she's close," Esme said softly.  
From that first moment a few nights before, Alice had been able to see Bella and Ava's future since then.  
She saw Bella had three days of transformation. But even without Alice's ability I knew she was close.  
Her injuries were healed. My fear was for the agonizing pain she must be in.  
There had only been enough time to give her a bit of morphine, but that was out of her system already.  
But today was a her last day and Alice predicted she would open her eyes in just an hour.  
After a few moments, Esmes' thought made an unexpected turn.  
"Edward, I think you should talk to Ava," Esme said, after a moment.  
"Me? Why?"  
"Because this has to be hard for her. She lost her father, now Bella is the only parent she has left, and for now you are the only connection she has to her," she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Even when Bella wakes up she won't be able to see her. Not for a while."  
It was something we'd discussed and remained unanimous on.  
As a newborn Bella's thirst would be to much and she would be too dangerous to be around Ava.  
Whilst she went through the newborn stage, she would have to be kept away from Ava.  
"But what do I even say to her?" I asked after a moment.  
"Just be there."  
I hated leaving Bella's side for any moment because it felt like when I did, something bad always happened. But Bella would want me to talk to Ava.  
Pressing my lips softly to her forehead I left the room.  
I walked down the hall to where Ava was. I knocked before going in.  
The room she was in was in an incomplete stage. Esme and Rosalie were hard at work making what would be her room, just right.  
For now, she sat by a small table and chair in the center of the room drawing.  
She looked up when I entered.  
"Hey," I said, standing in the doorway, still unsure of what to do.  
"Hi," she replied. She looked so tiny.  
This last couple of weeks had been the first time I'd ever really been around a child.  
Even when I'd been a human.  
Looking at this small person, I really didn't know what to do.  
"Can I come in?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
I sat on the floor opposite her.  
I was silent for a few more seconds. It was Ava who broke the silence,  
"Is mommy going to be okay?" she asked. I could hear the sadness in her voice. The child like innocence that made you want to do anything to comfort her.  
"Did Rosalie or Alice talk to you?" I asked, wondering how much they told her.  
"Yes. They said that she is sick now but that she'll get better."  
"Why are you asking me?" I asked softly. I didn't mean the question to be rude, I just wondered why she would ask me if they already told her.  
"Because you love her," she said simply. "And I know you won't let anything bad happen to her. That you would do everything you can to help her."  
I smiled, she was a lot smarter, a lot more perceptive than I gave her credit.  
"Yes I do love her and I promise you that she will be okay."  
My words seemed to be the reassurance she needed because she nodded and I could see the relief on her face.  
"Your mother loves you very much," I said. "And she would do anything for you. You know that right?"  
She nodded. "She loves you too," she said. "More than she loves daddy."  
I was confused. How could she know that, did Bella tell her that?  
"Why do you say that?" I asked.  
"She told me about you."  
"She did?"  
I could see the memory in her mind. Bella lying in bed with her. Bruises on her arms, as she told Ava about me. A little about how we'd met. How I'd kept her safe from James. She'd kept the violent parts out, not wanting to scare her. Our story in a sort of fairytale way.  
"She did," Ava said.  
I heard a small knock behind me and Alice came in.  
"Edward we have to go," she said softly.  
I saw it in her mind, Bella was about to wake up.  
"I'll see you later okay," I told Ava.  
She nodded and I stood up and walked to Alice.  
When I went out into the hall, I saw Rosalie come up the stairs.  
"I'll take Ava next door," she said.  
I nodded, and continued into the room where Bella was.  
I could hear her heart racing to complete the change.  
Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Jasper and Alice stood behind me waiting.  
The only sound in the room was her fast heart beat.  
The venom and her heart racing to the end.  
After a few more beats, her heart beat one more time, then stopped.  
Then, she opened her eyes.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Everything was sharp, vivid and so clear.  
I could see clearly each particle that made up the roof, each dust particle that swam in the air.  
I inhaled in shock, the action felt wrong.  
I could hear breathing around me and in the distance a faint thudding sound.  
Then I felt the brief pressure as someone squeezed my hand.  
I hissed and jumped into a crouch, the action taking less than a second before I was poised and ready to take one whatever threat came my way.  
It was Edward who had squeezed my hand. His touch had not been cold and that was why for that brief second it had felt unfamiliar.  
He stood by the table his hands open in surrender. Wanting to show he meant no harm.  
"Bella? It's 're okay," Edward said, moving very carefully towards me.  
I stood out of my crouch my body frozen, taking in every single part of Edward's perfect face.  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he stood right before me.  
"Yes," I answered my voice startling me.  
He pressed his fingers lightly to me cheek and smiled that crocked smile.  
I was caught in his gaze and for that moment it was as if no one else existed.  
The clearing of a throat brought me back to the reality that we weren't the only ones in the room.  
Behind him stood Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Emmett. They seemed to be bracing for something. Rosalie and Esme was nowhere to be seen.  
Seeing the missing two memories of what happened came flooding back to my mind.  
"Where's Ava?" I asked, panicking.  
"She's okay," Edward said reassuring me. "Esme and Rosalie are with her."  
I nodded but I need to see her to be reassured. "I have to see her."  
Edward took my hand in his, as I saw Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Emmett tense.  
"Not yet. You should hunt first," taking my hand Edward led me to the glass doors. "You always wanted to see me hunt. Now here's your chance."

* * *

My first hunting trip went well.  
It was weird though, having all those senses. Then having to use those senses on something other than watching Edward. We stayed out till I was fully sated, but I still needed to see Ava. I needed to know that she was okay. When I told Edward this, a worried expression crossed his face.  
"Let's go back to the house and talk there," was all he said.  
Talk? Talk about what? I needed to see my daughter plain and simple.  
Except it wasn't plain and simple as they told me when we reached back. I now understood why Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Emmett had tensed when I'd asked to see her. They were waiting for me to snap and for the newborn in me to come out.  
"Why? I know I can control myself. Why can't I see her?"  
"It's just too dangerous for you to be around her now. She's still human. You need to take the time to get over the newborn phase."  
"How long am I suppose to wait?" I demanded, my voice rising with each word.  
"A year at the least," Jasper was the one to answer.  
"A year!," I cried hysterically.  
I saw Jasper stiffen. If I wanted to convince them of anything I had to keep my temper under control, but just the thought of not seeing Ava for more than a year was too hard to comprehend.  
"We can't take the risk Bella," Jasper said.  
I was cut off from replying by a small voice.  
"Mommy?"  
Everyone turned. Ava was standing in the doorway to what must have been the livingroom.  
Her eyes were wide when she saw me and for a fleeting moment I was afraid.  
Afraid she wouldn't recognize me and I tensed, waiting to see if she would.  
Everyone in the room had their eyes on me, waiting to see how I would react.  
It was only for a few seconds, but it felt longer.  
Then a huge smile spread across her face, and she rushed at me.  
I saw Jasper reach out to stop her but Edward held him back.  
I held my hands out to her and she jumped right in.  
Holding me tight around my neck.  
Her blood hit me like a cannon ball.  
A burn started in my throat.  
It felt as though someone had lit a fire in my throat, but I didn't care.  
I did not fight for her for so long, to lose her at my own hands.  
I hugged her back, carefully.  
I could feel just how brittle she was.  
"Mommy, I missed you," she said, gripping me tighter. I ignored the burn in my throat.  
"I missed you too," I said.  
"Are you all better now?" she asked.  
I just nodded. Not being able to find my voice at that moment.  
She was here, safe, alive.  
It was all I'd ever wanted.

* * *

**One more to go.**


	19. Epilogue

_**"Love knows no limit to its endurance , no end to it's trust, no fading to it's hope; **_

_**it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen"**_

**- Author Unknown**

* * *

My worries about Ava not fitting in with the vampires was completely unnecessary as I saw.  
Never was a child so loved and protected as she was. Esme purchased a huge land of property away from everything so we could have our privacy and Ava had a large area to play.  
There were two houses on the property surrounded by a wall so Ava was free to go between her "grandparents" house and her house with Edward and I.  
When Esme was getting the house ready for her, she and Rosalie went crazy having everything possible to keep her safe and healthy. They indulged themselves in all child safety books and child care.  
They supplied to cupboards with a truck load of healthy snacks for her. They read every website possible on child proofing a house.  
Locks were bought for cupboards, covers for pools, safety seats. Tons of medicine. Everything possible to make sure she was safe. Edward laughed at their paranoia remembering how they use to laugh at him when he was paranoid over me.  
"Auntie Alice" stocked Ava's closet with endless amount of clothes. There would be times during the day when I would see Ava in one outfit, come back and she would be in a totally new outfit. Alice got to live out her dream of dressing me several times a day when I was human on Ava.  
Alice got her challenge with Ava though. A three-year old who refuses to wear anything other than pink. It was funny hearing the two of them arguing over what she would wear that day. The day Alice found out that Ava's preschool had a uniform she rallied for the change.  
Emmett was her partner in crime. They'd spend each day getting into mischief or telling fibs about how much chocolate she had really consumed. Even Jasper, who I thought would have the hardest time adjusting to Ava couldn't help but fall into her charm.

With my future finally rid of Jacob I was finally able to let Edward fully back into my life.  
It was only when I really let myself feel him, is when I realized how much I missed him.  
Even though out nights were spent getting 'reconnected' no time ever seemed to be enough.  
I loved Edward so much, and each of his touches reinforced what I should have already knew.  
He loved me too.

I worried how Ava would take to Edward. If she would accept him. Edward did everything he could for her. He really stepped into the "father" role better than Jacob ever had. He was always there for her, helping out anyway he could but still I worried.  
It wasn't until Ava came to show Edward and I one of the drawing she's done.

It was of the three of us. It was funny how she perceived me but what caught my breath and if I could have cried, it would have brought instant tears to my eyes was under the drawing of Edward she'd written one simple word.

_"Dad"_

* * *

_Well I hope I didn't dissapoint. Much thanks to everyone who favourited, added to their story alert and reviewed. _

_Best wishes for the New Year.  
_


End file.
